


非热海之旅人

by James_Law



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers, jsb3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Law/pseuds/James_Law
Summary: 重新进工地搬砖头，看到高中时期写的主唱乐色文，想着存个档8.大概是画家鸡哥哥想要拯救鬼魂陈美的清水故事。
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

—————————————————————  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**今市隆二**  
  
  
  
  
  
梅雨还在连绵地下着，洋洋洒洒地在窗户上凝聚成一层雾，再汇聚成一条条细流，成股般流淌。  
雨势渐大，泼瓢而下。

今市隆二试着用手指追逐她们的去向，或是触碰窗台上溅入的水珠，勾勒出一条细线。 于是那些雨便从瓷砖的细缝里漏了下去。

瓷砖的缝有霉斑，内里发黑，雨水滴下去简直就像个无底洞。  
外头的雨随着地上逐渐燃起的点点飘雾而顺势涌了进来，随后便是不知从哪儿传来的鸣喇叭声，沉重地隔着厚厚的雨雾，像从另一个世界传来的。仔细看向窗外，只有一些遍体乌黑的鸟在枝桠上孤独地单立着，没别的生物了。  
今市隆二直到感觉屋子里渐渐进入了一些潮气了， 才有些可惜地关上窗户。因为这样也隔绝了梅雨季特有的安定气味。

室内有条不紊，完全不像是男人住的地方，除了一些放在玻璃烟灰缸里的烟头以外，便是摆得整整齐齐的颜料和笔，还有晾在空调下方的衣服。 好不容易在床头找到了空调遥控器，开了制冷，又调成了抽湿。姑且先在屋子内先踱步了几下，今市隆二便一屁股坐在宾馆的藤椅上，藤椅前面支着一只画架。他又老样子换了几个姿势后，才选了将腿搭在另一条腿上的姿势坐定。

眼睛就这样盯着自己的前方。  
现在在他面前的是一块白色的，可以说是什么图案也没有的，白得发亮的，十分干净的画布。  
地上用于防止地板粘上颜料的报纸，也是一本正经叠得整整齐齐。  
今市隆二，任职画家。

他这样灌输给自己，以免一不小心就丢失了的概念。

对待什么都是一副十分认真的人，拥有一张认真的脸，开玩笑与真生气也分不清的表情，包括唇上蓄的胡须也是一样一丝不苟。  
该认真的时候认真的不行。  
开玩笑的时候也会很开朗。

像是有人在听一样，他又补充道。  
他稍微出神了一会，又看了看被雾侵蚀的窗户。才用手拧干有些湿的笔。带有些坚硬动物毛的触感扎进他的脑海里。一刺激了他的神经，再来便是不带有一些迟疑凌厉地调和着颜料。  
有些刺鼻的液体在水桶里飘着，刺激着在空调房里他略有些迟钝的神经。

笔接触画布拉出一条色线，他勾勒出的是那扇窗外面的雨，还有垂着的绿色观叶植物的叶子。

屋子里静的没有呼吸，今市的视线反复在画布和窗子之间游走，就像真的可以透过窗户看见一样描绘着外界的场景。  
真是毫无活着的质感，他想。  
忽然，他泄出了一口气，有点类似于叹息一般。随后就将还附着着颜料的笔丢在桶里，一把拿过旁边的浴巾擦了擦手，又挂了回去，将浴袍的领子扯了扯。起身，走向那张宽阔的双人床，一下拉上被子躺下。所有的动作像是在流水线上完成的。  
这周第三次，他轻轻咒骂了一下。  
  
这里的侍者很勤快，将天花板也处理得一丝不苟，这大概是宾馆本身天花板低好打理罢，他想。  
手在被子里即使随意放着也有握着笔的实感。  
就像曾经右足脚踝后受伤了，虽然拆了绷带，还具有痛感一般。  
今市翻了个身，侧躺着在窗边得桌子上摸索着烟。寻而未果后才想起今天早上自己抽掉了最后一支。  
“天气始终不太好啊”。  
于是他静叹了句，便被突如其来的困意拉去了。  
  


醒来后已经是黄昏了，梦里迷迷糊糊地想喝点酒。

于是他随意把椅子上的外套穿上，迷迷糊糊走到门口的楼梯附近。

旅馆的设计是老旧的风格，他喜欢的。就连楼梯也是几年前那种打了蜡的扶手旋转楼梯。旁边是考究的木制书柜，上面摆满了犹如电话簿一样厚的书，都贴着标签。  
他心里想着些事情，一边走着  
还没等他迈开下楼梯的第一步时，一通软绵绵的身体带着一连串的嬉笑声撞向他的腿。刚睡醒的身体有些不听使唤，让他不由得向楼梯间倒去。  
  
不好！  
  
他一个踉跄赶紧握住楼梯的把手处，才防止自己免于危难。  
  
这时，眼睛却捕捉到身旁一只伸出的手来，想必是有人想要帮助他，他不由得回头端详它的主人，想顺便好好感谢对方。

一回头，便看到的是一双男人眼睛。  
泪痣，他想。  
再来就是一张漂亮的脸。  
对方大概是二十好几的年轻人，穿着像是普通年轻人喜欢的牌子。方式也是普遍的短袖加上一件外套。最后引人注意的是他另一只手里夹着一本厚重的书。  
他眼睛一直盯着今市隆二，让他渐渐觉得尴尬起来。  
于是今市隆二的视线在少年与书柜之间暧昧起来，在对方后背虚浮地飘着。  
  
“真是的！注意点啊你们！”忽然楼梯下传来女人们的一阵呵斥和嘈杂的声音。

于是今市隆二半真半假地移开了视线。

对方眼神也忽地移开了。

随后他便在今市隆二还来不及开口道谢的时候头也不回地走了。事情发生的像感冒特效药一样迅速，让他猝不及防。

怪人。他想。

他歪头看了看走廊尽头的小窗，夕阳昏黄着，早晨的雨像是停了。他吹了一声口哨，再摸了摸口袋，确认没有一支烟后，踏出了第一步楼梯。  
姑且全都先搁一边，  
他又想。  
“毕竟这也不是自己来这里的目的嘛。”他心里自言自语着。  
  
今市隆二几乎每年这个时候都会来这个旅馆住几周。第一个原因便是梅雨季，人少的出奇。  
其实最重要的是每年这个时候的自己总是会什么也画不出来。比起呆在家里闭门苦想，不如出来旅游来的好。  
他也试过在家里呆着，手持画刷，坐上整整一天。可是完全没有任何效果。这种感觉硬是要比喻的话，就大概好比像酒店里，一只怎么伸手，也没办法出水的感应式水龙头一般，自己就像水龙头，任人怎么拍，也出不来一滴水。  
“嗳，隆二君，不如到外面走走吧。”编辑部的小林直已总会在他背后拍一下他的肩膀，低头小声地说。  
起初，自己还在意的很。到了现在，每当自己无从下手的时候，总会有意看一下日历。  
“抱歉啦，又到了这个季节。还是先歇息会吧。”他在心里只好无奈地说。  
能做的就只有收拾好行李，打点好自己离开后的事情，等到梅雨季节的开始。要是嫌无聊还可以在车上要点波本酒。不管怎样来看，都是悠闲的可以。  
反正只是暂时的，今市隆二还是比较了解自己的。到了时间自然便会恢复往常。在事态发生了好几次后他得出的关键结论。  
虽然麻烦地很，但是编辑部的小林也大约  
解事情，请个假也很方便。  
于是，今市隆二便开始了一如往常的旅行。


	2. 第二章

【2】  
住下来大概有两天了。

今市隆二有早起的好习惯，每天一早便踱步到旅馆自带的餐厅。由于正值梅雨季，游客少的可怜，餐厅里居然就只有他一个人坐着，还有个侍者和厨师长站在一旁吸烟。一旁则是圆形的禁烟标志。  
那个侍者一见有人来，便有些尴尬地想把烟掐灭。今市毫不在意（毕竟自己也是烟民），像往常一样摆了摆手，在菜单上随意点了一些食物便唤走了侍者。  
早上没什么来吃早饭的人，厨师也慢悠悠地做着饭。今市隆二不讨厌这样的气氛。正好一边仔细查看起这场雨起来了。

和东京一样的雨不断降落下来，弥漫着雾气，透过如啤酒什么般粘稠的液体一样的隔离物，是红红黄黄的车头灯。 因为在屋里，也听不到一点鸣笛声。乌鸦也不愿从树上下来。  
他就这样撑着头看着外面。  
天色忽然暗了下来，雨像是又要转大了。随着外面的光线减弱，映在玻璃上的是自己的眼睛。眼睛里又是自己的眼睛。

眼睛。  
他想起那个少年那双漂亮的眼睛。  
回想一下，那双立体的眉眼的神情像是给他传达信息。

“您要的咖啡到了”侍者打断了他的思想，放下杯子。今市隆二点点头，也不生气。喝了一口。  
徘徊在他心里的是无限的疑问。  
他在这里干嘛。  
又想说什么呢。  
一位拥有漂亮眼睛的少年。

今市隆二喝完咖啡就站起身来，将椅子推进去，走出了餐厅。在他用餐的时候，餐厅里一直就只有他一个。除他之外没有别人了。  
然后，他剩下大半天的光景就静静地坐在空白的画架前，手里拿着笔，一动也不动。  
就像一位等待黄昏的使者。  
直到夕阳西下了，就起身去地下酒吧喝点啤酒，什么也不干。静静地等着。就这样不知不觉过去了好几天。

随意花费时间是一码事，潦倒则是另一码事。今市隆二不赞同两者相提并论。他虽然在随意花费着时间（就像大把撕着日历的人一样），但是在仪表上来看，胡子有好好刮，准时上床睡觉，准时起床，生物钟也一丝不苟。那方面的要求也规律的很，精神上担保一点问题也没有。  
只是没有什么目的而已，和平常的自己没有多大不同。

不知是第几天，他推开餐厅门，还是和昨天一样的光景，偌大的餐厅没有半个客人。主厨还是现在一旁吸烟，不同的是侍者嘴里的烟还未点起，但他也依旧一副不好意思地将烟从嘴里取出来。  
还是和昨天一样的座位，一样的菜单牌。当然，点的也是一样的菜。  
他像昨天一般撑着手面向窗台坐着，望着淅淅沥沥的雨点。还有乌鸦。

这时候他有点想抽烟。  
手伸进衣服的内袋里搜寻了一番，结果什么也没有，这才想起来自己昨天抽掉了最后一根。  
他想了想，又招手，让侍者过来。“嗳，你有烟吧”他说。  
“噢噢噢有的”，这侍者在口袋里掏了—会，再抖出了一条烟来。笑眯眯地看着他，帮他擦了火柴点火。然后拐进了后面的厨房。  
“客人，反正那么早也没人的，你就抽吧。”他又补充到“记得开窗啊”然后就再也听不见声了。

窗户老得生了锈，他废了好大的劲才打开。  
只听“啪”的打开的一瞬间，雨声一下子涌了进来，还有汽车的笛声，乌鸦的扇翅声。与外界那层啤酒般粘稠的液体的隔阂一下子被清理掉的清爽感涌入了他的身体。他自顾自地露出了微笑。

随后他敏感地感受到来自他人的视线。  
起初烟给予的幻觉还是什么，他看见在烟雾缭绕中有个少年。随后他便和对方四目相对了，他果然看着这里啊。  
等等，有人啊。愣了好久才反应过来的他，立即想到自己手里的烟，一下子慌乱地掐灭在烟灰缸里。果然，引起他人不快了啊。  
这时候厨房的门被人打开了。

“嗳嗳，怎么了啊”侍者这才从厨房里走了出。来，端着他刚刚点的那些东西，和一杯咖啡。东西不少，他却稳稳当当托着走了过来，放在桌上。  
“烟不合胃口？”他笑着问道。  
“啊，不是不是”今市隆二摆摆手，眼睛示意后方的那位少年，咳了两声，示意后方有人。侍者转头向后看了看，又回头望着今市隆二。  
“怎么了嘛”他一脸茫然。  
“有人啊，有客人在呢”他不好意思地说。  
“刚刚吗？来客人了？”侍者一边说着，掏出那包烟，倒了一根，叼在嘴上。  
“啊，”他刚要说什么，厨师也从厨房里出来了。侍者很流畅地把烟递给对方，并且点燃。  
今市隆二有点尴尬，不知道该怎么办好。少年也不再看他，他便索性坐下来吃起了早餐。顺便消化这件奇怪的事。

这不太好吧，明明有客人在这，这两人却抽起了烟。他想起自己第一次来餐厅的时候的场景，他们应该不像是不守餐厅规则的人啊。为什么现在对客人置之不理。  
也许这个少年是店里的人，这就好解释多了！今市隆二恍然大悟，斜眼偷偷瞄了一下对方。年纪也差不多，也许是店长的儿子什么的。

但是和店长完全没有相似之处啊……  
他不由得打量对方了一下。  
对方也抬头看向他。  
今市隆二反射性立刻低下头吃起了面包。  
不对，我又没有做什么亏心事，低头干什么啊。不过是抽了半支烟，也有开窗，好好灭掉了啊。心虚什么啊，我。

“哎，你看到我了吧，干嘛装作没看到。”

忽然一声让他停止了思考。  
“噗！”今市隆二一下子被咖啡烫到了。  
看到少年一下子站在了他面前，今市隆二差点没吓得烫坏喉咙。  
“您还好吧”侍者在凳子上翘着脚关心地问道。  
“没事没事”他回答。烫死我了，他想。  
这家伙你们店里的吗，他刚想问，对方就开口了。

“你是画画的？我看过你的画”他问道“你是今市隆二啊”  
“嗯，对啊”他一边舔着自己烫伤的地方一边咬字清晰地说。他曾经帮很多家商业公司作过画，虽然不大愿意，也偶尔参加签售会和各种应酬酒会。认识他脸的人也不算少，尤其是了解这方面的人。  
“啊，不好意思，让你烫到了”他细致地道歉。这下轮到今市隆二不好意思了。毕竟自己看上去并不出名，对方看上去也不是了解现代艺术的人，但却认出了他。让他稍微有点受宠若惊。  
“你不像是对这种枯燥的画感兴趣的人啊，居然知道我”隆二挠了挠头直白地说出心里话“但我完全没有看低你的意思噢”  
“啊，是吗”他像是不太感兴趣一样移开了眼睛。“但你确实看到我了吧。”他问了个奇怪的问题。  
“对啊，还要谢谢你在楼梯旁边想要帮我。我啊，全部都记得的”他认真地表示  
少年呆了一下，眼睛盯着今市隆二看了很久，才说话。

“没什么大不了的”  
“好吧，谢谢招待”他还没等今市说话，就笑着头也不回地走了。  
“还有，我叫登坂广臣。”走到远处了，他才回头说。

怪人。  
但是这家伙笑起来意外的有亲和力啊。

今市隆二忽然想起自己以前收养的宠物狗，保奇。  
一条差点被送到处理厂的黄白色的普通小狗。它大概是在监狱式的收容所呆的时间太长时间的缘故，最终才会变得再也无法信任人类。但是对于今市隆二来说，这样反而方便了许多。不需要遛狗，反正也不愿意系上项圈。也不在工作的时候影响自己，收养的初衷也只是缺个伴侣而已。

但是这真的算是“伴侣”吗？  
并没有依赖关系吧。  
但也无所谓吧。

最后，直到有一天保奇呵哧呵哧再也跑不动了，侧躺在玄关附近自己主人的鞋旁边时，今市隆二才意识到时间已经过去了那么久，甚至比一条狗平常的寿命还长。他蹲下来，把保奇抱在怀中，它还挣扎了好一下，但也无法像从前一样反抗了。  
就这样，今市隆二将它抱在怀里坐在院子的地板上。也不说话。  
保奇轻轻地叫唤他的时候，他才发现天色已经从黄昏转为深夜了。  
随后他看到那只老狗伸出有些干巴巴的舌头舔了舔自己的手，然后歪歪扭扭地爬向自己的屋子。今市隆二有些茫然。现在回想起那时候的保奇，还是觉得内心有所震荡。如果那算是回报，对于那只狗，显得相当丰厚。

保奇在两天后彻底离开了今市隆二。  
他不知道为什么想起这件事，但是登坂广臣的眼睛的那时候，和刚见到保奇的眼睛别无二致。既惧怕，又渴望。  
回到了旅馆，路过前台的时候被一位姑娘给叫住了，说是有来自东京的电话。今市隆二稍微想了想，大约是小林编辑的电话吧。

“你怎么不接电话啊！”电话一接通，另一头的小林直己便责问道。在今市隆二的印象中，他的脾气格外的宽厚，没有什么特别的事情决不会轻易动怒，一种长者的关怀始终保护着任何人。这也是今市隆二长时间在他公司签约的原因。  
所以从今天来电的态度上看，肯定是有什么特别重要的事情吧。今市隆二不由得心怀愧疚，并且打起十二分的精神，双手握住电话。  
“有什么事吗，今天手机放在旅馆的大衣口袋里了。”今市隆二撒了个谎，其实手机一直带在身上，只不过大概和登坂广臣交流的时候并未感觉到震动罢了，如果这样讲，势必被数落一番，而且也不是什么大事。  
“我也不是不知道你的毛病了，但是一直和我们有密切合作的大阪的商业公司来了个紧急约稿，而且指明是你”随后是咕咚一口的喝水声，小林直己清了清嗓子继续说。  
“他们说，没有时间的话就用另外a公司的画家，谁能接下来干就谁干呗”到这里为止，今市隆二都认真地听着。

“可是啊，隆二君，你也知道，我们公司正是刚开始起步的公司，与A公司之前也有过不和，因此近期营业额也被抢掉了好一部分，危险的很啊”从电话这头大概可以感觉到小林直己焦头烂额的低气压。“真是的，明明都是刚起步的公司，怎么就差那么远呢”他稍稍抱怨了一下。  
“好吧，今市隆二，我也不想难为你，尽量看着办吧，这也许会对你之后的生活有很大影响的。”说完这句话小林直己便简短的告别后一下子利落挂了电话。这也的确是他一贯作风，不给别人添麻烦。  
今市隆二抱着话筒呆愣了好久才回过神来。  
这运气也太差了吧。真是的。

被挂了电话的后六个小时里，今市隆二的时间基本上处于一种静止的状态中。等他反应过来时大概是傍晚左右，晚餐还没有吃，中午餐也是。但是他感觉并不饿的样子，就干脆去地下酒馆好了。  
途中给小林直己回了个短信，表示自己打算试试。但是这样看上去，还真没底。

征稿的内容也专门仔仔细细地看了两三遍，一字一句清清楚楚。还是他拿手的人像。若是在平时对于他来说根本没什么，但是现在可不好说。  
怀抱着这种尴尬的心情，今市隆二点了酒和一碟花色坚果。

“今市隆二？”这时，有人在后头叫到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老 娘 的 段 头 缩 进 哪 去 了


	3. 第三章

他一回头，发现是餐厅的厨师，但是穿着并不是厨师的装束，而是普普通通的衬衫和一条沙滩裤，简直和来这里游泳的客人没什么两样。大概是厨房收工了，所以才跑出来喝酒。  
因为今市隆二每年淡季都来这家旅馆小住，同这里的人们早已脱离了陌生人关系。但是他毕竟是客人，对方也忙于工作，没什么闲聊的机会，大家都有自己做事的原则，称呼方式也绝不会直呼其名。所以像现在这样两人在一起坐着的机会是少之又少。

今市隆二向对方笑笑，打了声招呼，让他坐过来。  
两人于是又喝酒又聊天的，酒吧也不禁烟，他们便点起了烟，聊了许久。直到将近八点左右，厨师喝的有点微醺，就说整理冰库的事还没做呢，便站起身结了账，和今市隆二道别，离开了小酒馆。留下他一个人。  
本来今天今市隆二就和厨师已经喝了不少，在平常，他早就打道回府了，但是今天和平常稍微有点不一样。他不想那么快走。于是一杯接着一杯喝，又叫了一碟坚果。  
待到他喝的有点醉意的时候，酒吧也快打烊了，回过神来他赶紧掏出钱包来结账。等脚一迈开，他才知道自己喝多了，心里暗骂了几句，但也毫无办法。  
踏出一层的楼梯，微冷的风潮湿地吹来，他才知道刚刚下了场雨。好在停了，也不打紧，便迈开了步伐。

旅馆分为两个部分，要细算，占地面积其实还不小，听说还是祖传下来的地段。因此装修也有点老旧。餐厅和住宿是同一栋楼，方便旅客随时用餐，而地下酒吧和老旧的书库则是在另一个地方，也不远，隔着一段路，来回不到十分钟。两栋楼之外是还在发育中的小型城中村，住宅建筑的密度和这里形成鲜明比。这里靠着海边，专门靠旅游业，渔业为生。  
感觉就像这两栋楼分隔开了两个不同的世界。

哎哟，喝多了。  
头晕的毕竟有些难受。  
今市隆二记得来回路上有自动贩卖机，若是能买到什么解酒的就好了。于是他打开钱包查看零钱的数量。  
雨的作用就是降低了气温。对于他来说虽然喝了酒，但反而还觉得有点冷。

路灯昏黄着，一辆本田车斜着停在马路侧边，旧旧的雨刷上夹着一张被雨水打湿又晒干，又打湿的纸，大概是罚单吧。车的旁边是专门停放自行车的栏杆，只有零零散散的几辆自行车锁在上面。有锁的一律是电动的，还有一台小绵羊。没锁的则是一辆粉红色的公主车。大概它的主人认为偷了也值不了几个钱，便连锁的钱也给省了吧，他猜。

被沿途的景物迷住了的今市隆二，慢慢踱着步子不紧不慢地走着，远远的便看见了那座红色的贩卖机，闪着荧光灯。随后他便看见贩卖机的前面站着个人，由于背对着，他不知道是谁，大约是个年轻的男人。  
今市隆二走上去，站在对方背后排着队。然而对方并没有任何动作，只是单纯站着面对贩卖机发呆而已。  
“嗳嗳，您是没有零钱吗。”他好心地问道。  
对方听到声音后才慢悠悠地转过头来，待到回了头来他才发现，这不正是登坂广臣嘛！  
“啊”对方开口道。  
于是今市隆二一副“什么啊，是认识的”表情一边开口爽快地接道：“登坂君，怎么了，没硬币吗，我请你喝吧，不用客气”只见对方摇了摇头，从贩卖机前让开，给今市隆二选饮料。  
今市隆二也不太在意，盯着荧屏仔细看着。

毕竟不在市中心，饮料种类也少的可怜，完全没有茶类的。本来想买茶来解酒的他顿时没了办法。  
算了，不如喝咖啡吧，他点击了一下，投了些硬币进去。再扯了个纸杯，接了咖啡，还有些烫手。挺好。  
“你，回旅馆吗”今市隆二径直发问，并小心用双手捧着热的咖啡，喝了起来 。  
“嗯”对方回应道。  
于是两人在静悄悄的街道上走着，路上一个人也没有，只有一个个浅浅的水洼反射着路灯的亮光。

路边有一辆旧的吉普车侧停在斜坡上，车头灯模模糊糊的，想必若是开了车头灯，灯光也是朦朦胧胧的吧。地面是带着点沙质的水泥路，走在上面时胶底的鞋子发出渣渣的摩擦声。他不由得望了望登坂广臣的脚下，阿迪达斯的运动鞋则是安静的很。  
走完这段坡路，今市隆二看了看自己的电子表，大概是午夜一两点左右。  
再大概走了约莫八分钟，就可以看见住宿本栋大致的形状了。他隐约奇怪地觉得这条路好像比原来短了很多。看了看表上的时间，果然，他没猜错。  
还没来得及纳闷，身旁的登坂广臣忽然停了下来，盯着住宿楼摇晃的玻璃门。一边皱着眉，不等自己发问，便开了口：

“他走了多久”他补充了道“那个厨师。”

今市隆二愣了一下，才反应过来。感情他在自己喝酒的时侯一直在旁边啊。  
“有半个钟了吧”他盘算了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
在他疑问之间，登坂广臣一下子迈开步子大步跑了起来，今市隆二虽然内心疑问不少，但只得跟着也跑了起来。直觉告诉他事情一定不简单。就这样，他跟着跑到了餐厅门口。  
奇怪的是餐厅并没有锁门，玻璃门敞开着。他猜厨师也许回来了，并且还没离开的样子。  
只见登坂广臣娴熟地进入厨房，绕过流理台，并且准直无误的走道冰库门口。这举动让今市隆二着实吓了一跳。他的第一反应就是，这样擅自闯进去不是特别好吧。

而且，这么熟悉的样子，难道他是这里的人？  
“他喝了不少吧，所以才粗心大意被锁在这里”今市隆二虽然听的很清楚，但一时间无法理解对方在讲什么。  
“从他进冰库到现在过了半个钟了，很容易有危险。”登坂广臣一层正经地抬头说。  
那细腻的眉眼此时有些僵硬，大约是担心得不得了，但又无计可施的样子，这让他着实吓了一跳。接着好不容易从迷惘中脱出，仔细想了想才明白对方的意思。  
不对，他怎么知道厨师出事了，如果一直在酒馆和贩卖机旁边呆着的话，是不可能发现的。但是两地来回路程又不长，如果他早知道，怎么自己不救呢。  
但是看表情，明显是刚刚才知道的吧。  
今市隆二满肚子的疑问，但是又不好发问。  
但如果当真这样，厨师大概已经被锁在这里半个钟了。  
虽然怎么想也觉得不可能啊，因为厨师看上去完全不像是这么不靠谱的人。  
这时今市隆二的酒已经醒了大半，正纠结着呢。只听对方一句喊话，唤回了思绪.

“厨师的冰柜钥匙呢，快找！”登坂广臣招呼起今市隆二。  
他虽然觉得很奇怪，但依稀觉得自己应该相信等坂广臣，为什么的还是等之后再说吧。今市隆二决定信任自己的直觉。并且，听他的语气，不像是假的，加上原本挂在冰柜上的钥匙不见了，还有桌面上厨师的手机。这都让今市隆二十分在意，没准登坂广臣说的是对的。  
可是不管他们两怎么找，就是找不到冰柜的钥匙。这时，他的目光放在了一把消防斧上。今市隆二曾经是个工人，对这种冰柜门的设计有点印象，于是毫不迟疑地对着门最脆弱的地方砸了下去，只听齿轮响了一下，他废了好大劲使劲伸手进去一扭，门锁才晃悠悠地脱开了了，门也应声而开。  
他哪管那么多，赶紧探头去找厨师长。冰柜放着都是冷藏的海鲜，一笼一笼地。那些曾经活蹦乱跳的虾都被冻得发青，一层一层密密叠着。虽然不是特别整齐，但是一律都堆放在地上，明显是有人整理过。今市隆二还算眼尖，一下子就看到里头铁柜挡着的的一件花格子衬衣了。于是朝后头喊了两句。  
厨师在冰柜里侧躺着，眼睛睫毛个上眼皮还有头发上都是霜，看上去可能冻昏了。他用一条胳膊架着他，但是怕力气不够。便大声招呼登坂广臣，要他来帮忙。

这时，大概是温度升高的原因，本来被冰霜冻住的一篮用塑料桶装着的海鲜底部开始融化，顺着有些倾斜的铁架子徐徐移动，在登坂广臣头上砸了下来。

“喂！登坂广臣，小心头上！”

对方似乎察觉到了，但是没有立即做出躲开的动作。  
但是在不远处的今市隆二却以为是对方来不及反应过来，一下子放下厨师的手臂，冲了过来，想要拉开登坂广臣。

“危险！登坂君！”他叫道。

但是匪夷所思的事发生了，今市隆二的手指在一瞬间抓空了，径直穿过了对方的手。他一愣神，那起码有5斤的冰冻甲壳类海鲜就连着桶，像铁球一样砸下，这下登坂广臣露出了一副惊恐的脸，但明显注意的是今市隆二。  
那一桶海鲜竟然就这样穿过了登坂广臣的头部，以及一部分身体，像是触及空气一样毫不减缓速度砸向今市隆二。  
只听一声巨响，今市隆二连挣扎的时间都没有，一股剧痛就顺着脊椎骨一路冲上脑门，速度之快让他无法做出反应。疼痛的感觉让他在冰柜里徒出了一身冷汗。他紧握着撞伤的地方连手骨节都发白了，疼的他一时说不出话来，眼睛里眼泪溢满了眼眶。如果要比喻，就像在柔软的地方放了颗导弹一样疼。这让他神经停滞了好几分钟。  
直到他隐约听见登坂广臣呼唤他的声音，他才睁开了眼睛，看着模糊的影子。

“对不起啊”一打开五感，便听到登坂广臣在不停的道歉。  
“嘶…你没事就行，我看看还能不能走路”他说了句客气话，赶紧捏了捏腿，做了一些小的检查，发现没有伤到骨头，便想要试着站起身。  
“！”熟悉的地方传来隐隐的疼痛。  
是旧伤，这时他才注意到伤到的是自己似曾相识的地方，阿斯里腱。那里早就肿大的惊人，好在没有伤到骨头哩。今市隆二想，随后接着传来一阵刺痛让他皱了皱眉。他扶了扶墙，还好还能走。

他一瘸一拐地走到外头，把冰柜温度调高。登坂广臣则在后面一直低着头，也不怎么说话。好像还在愧疚刚才的事情啊。  
“嗳，你别太在意，我……”他刚想说。  
为什么那玩意穿过了登坂广臣？他忽然想起那桶东西一下砸下来的情形，还有一瞬间两人擦过的手。要不是他经历过，这些都让他无法相信。还有之前……

听着他的话，登坂广臣还等着他说下文呢。然后看他没反应，便像知道了什么一样，垂下目光。  
他脸色不太好啊，今市隆二看到这副模样，心中某处有点压抑。那大概是自己的良心作祟。这难道是他的禁区吗。  
但是，  
“你把他搬出来吧”今市隆二刚一开口他就后悔了。  
“我腿脚不方便”他又补充道  
其实以自己的体力，勉强做也是可以的。他想。  
登坂广臣先是被这突破长久的安静中的话一惊，随后才看了看今市隆二的眼睛。  
那好看的眉眼一直与他对视，仿佛直击心灵，让他措不及防。同时又蕴含着别的意义。  
硬要比喻，今市隆二觉得就像前几天那连着好几日大雨，那些寄宿在屋檐上，迎合着远方不知何处的车笛和那些昏黄灯光的暗鸦。  
它们不知从哪来，又不知道去哪，像被时间滚轮缠绕住的可怜地狱哀魂。难怪曾经有人说过，那些坠入畜生道的人，性命永远与亡灵联结。

如果能用笔在画布上描绘就更妙了。  
他不由得心一凛。  
现在绝不是想这个的时候。  
登坂广臣移开了视线，随后开口说：  
“我做不到，这种事。”

果然。  
“你发现了吧”他对今市隆二说道。  
“别人是看不见我的，”登坂广臣摇头。

“因为早在十年前，我就死了”


	4. 第四章

【4】

“你不就是想听这句吗”他有些自暴自弃地说。  
“不，我不是这个意思。”今市隆二立刻回答道“为什么你不早一些告诉我呢，没什么好躲避。如果你说了，我也不会……”  
对方也静静盯着他的眼睛。  
他像意识到了内疚的情绪，没有继续再说下去。而是站起身，一步一步挪到冰库里，将那个厨师用力拖出来，让他靠在椅子旁边，这样起码舒服一点。

登坂广臣。

是自己太可怕了吗，所以才不说实话。  
他反思道。

从小，和自己玩的来的人就有说过自己面像有些凶，开玩笑和认真的时候根本分不清，而自己并不特别在意。因为自己性格直爽，身边也没有因为这么表面性的问题，而和自己断交的人。  
如果是这样看来，倒是也有自己的不对。今市隆二一边想着，一边抬起头。  
“其实，我也有，做的不好的地方啦…”  
他这样轻松地讲着，到末了，才回过头来。也不知道什么时候，登坂广臣早就不在旁边了，留下来的就只有一张空凳子，还有那一本他经常手持的厚重电话本，中间夹着一张纸条。  
看着巨大而又厚重的电话本里夹着的那一张薄薄的纸条，今市隆二不由得露出了苦笑。  
果然，还是逃了吗。

他抽出纸条，上面是相当清晰的钢笔字迹。

对不起，隆二君。  
我不应该瞒着你。还有，明天请继续照常在餐厅吃饭，我有事想拜托你。  
登坂广臣。

看着这简短的字条，其中蕴含的语气和文字让他仿佛又见到那个少年的笑容，和乌黑的眼睛，让人无法拒绝。  
于是，隔日。今市隆二照旧7点左右坐在餐厅里。没怎么睡好的他此时有些困倦。  
昨晚光是整理好厨师的事情就已经差不多三点整了，回到房间里也无法倒头就睡。因为他在路上就发现自己手机里不知道什么时候已经收到了好几条邮件了，都是小林直己发的。等到洗好澡，坐在床上的时候，邮件数已经膨胀到了可观的数量。  
他只得无奈打了个哈欠，用大拇指翻了翻。随即，便睁大了眼睛。因为这些邮件基本上都是自己无法在因特网上查找得到的内容，并且或多或少都含有内部信息，包括未公开的入围作品。的确，小林编辑是对于这件事十分看重，从侧面看，他其实也在不遗余力地帮助自己。  
今市隆二心里顿时斗志昂扬。他想，只有获得双赢才能作为给对方的回礼了。所以他虽然身体苦不堪言，眼睛也累的直打架，但是也仍不想辜负对方的用心。

邮件里蕴含的信息量已经超乎了想象。想必小林直己费了不少功夫啊，他想。  
不顾困意和身体疼痛，他勉为其难地开始整理起文件，挑出有用的信息，记录下来。期间，在冰箱里勺出冰块，用毛巾扎好，垫在脚踝下方肌腱的地方。这样才自己姑且好受了些。  
就这样强打精神撑了好一会，今市隆  
在看完最后一封邮件后，连笔也握不住了，这才一歪头，睡了过去。  
直到在一早生物钟的催促下，他才发现自己不知道什么时候居然睡着了，看一下脚下，冰袋里的冰早已化成了水，被他踢掉在地上，好在没有漏湿地毯。  
眼睛一望过去，整理中的本子却端端正正放在台子上，笔也夹在中间，旁边放着自己的手机。  
仔细想想，他对自己整理并没什么印象，便伸手抓了抓头。忽然想起似的再仔细端详了一下脚后跟，肿的也没那么厉害了。虽然站起身有点一瘸一拐，但是走路没什么问题。除了头疼的厉害。  
大概是晚睡的缘故吧，他盯着洗漱台上的玻璃镜，自己有些血丝和沉重黑眼圈的脸，叹了口气，开始刮胡子。

对了对了，还有宿醉。  
他就这么无奈地想，于是决定去餐厅等登坂广臣。他摸了摸昨天裤子口袋，想找到对方给的那张纸条，但是怎么也没找到。奇怪得很，他又扫视了一下屋子。  
算了，反正又不是没有它就不能赴约。

走到了餐馆，坐下了，才发现那个侍者在窗口抽着烟。他的头向窗外看着，似乎入了迷，并没有感觉到自己的到来。  
现在，今市隆二也顺势看向窗外，撑着手。反正自己也不太发饿，等的人也未到，没什么事干，姑且一同看看窗外吧。  
“今天天气不错”他说道。  
“啊，今市先生，您好啊。”侍者在烟要燃尽的时候听到了自己身旁忽然一句。吓了一跳。  
“昨天大哥的事，多亏了您啊。”他掐了烟，准备奔向厨房，今市隆二连忙摆手。  
“没事，多亏你大哥，我们昨晚喝的有点多，现在实在不饿”他既是不想麻烦对方，其实有一半也说的是实话。  
“有烟吗”他继续问道。  
“有的有的”  
“真是抱歉啊，昨晚顾着喝酒，连烟也忘了买”他不由得挠了挠头。  
“就当您一直照顾我们宾馆生意的回礼呗”他嬉皮笑脸地说道。“您看，淡季完全没什么人来嘛。”

“厨师今天请假了？”今市隆二一开口就觉得自己问的有些多余。  
“啊，”侍者点头“有点发烧，大概是冻坏了吧”  
“没事，他一向身体好的不行”今市隆二安慰他“我们之前还在下雨的时候一起垂钓过，这些都是小事。”  
听罢，侍者也安心地笑笑。准备想转身走进厨房。

“嗳，问你件事情”今市隆二忽然开口道。  
“怎么？”侍者连忙转回头来。  
他左右看了看。

“虽然问起来不大体面，还是请你好好想想”他见侍者连连点头，才缓缓开口：  
“这里，以前有死过人吗？”  
气氛忽然有些凝重，毕竟说道了死，还是自己工作的地方，的确不好回答吧。  
只见侍者小声吁了一口气，才笑着说道：“我当是什么呢，原来是这个。”然后他又抬起头，似乎在仔细回想着以前的事情。今市隆二也撑着下巴等他回应。  
“我是6年前大学刚毕业的时候来任职的，直到现在，好像也没遇见过什么死人的事，我保证”他这才开口说道。

“真的？”  
“喂喂，这有什么好骗人的”  
“唔……”  
“再说了，死了人，警察一来，新闻也登，有谁会不知道嘛”  
“说的也是。”  
“那不就是。”  
“还是不要和店长讲，”今市隆二看着年轻侍者的脸道“免得他老人家生气”  
“清楚啦”侍者又笑道“莫不是惹上了什么不干净的东西？我这儿有……”  
今市隆二连连摆手。  
“不要不要，你还是自己留着吧！”  
“真的不要？那我就去厨房啦”他便一路跑远了。  
“照例对吧！”又喊道，随后回头望望。  
今市隆二对他报以微笑。

在侍者准备早餐的时候他无所事事，就继续眺望起窗外来。毕竟是在梅雨季中难得一见的好天气啊。  
虽然空气中的潮湿不减，但是阳光却恰到好处地犹如奶油浓汤般浇淋在一片片观叶植物上，不断进行光合作用。  
乌鸦大概是这里的盛产品种，晴天就更多了，他们就这样一个个站在电线杆子上。电线上则是麻雀的领地，三五只排成一排，叫个不停。有辆越野车大概是昨晚才停在路边的，是前几天没见过的。几只野猫全都躺在油缸附近的车头盖上晒这难得的太阳。  
正忙着目不暇接地看着呢，咖啡就先端上来了。  
咖啡大概是刚煮的，有些热，雾气弥漫，比平常多好几倍。  
它们由一小朵，像花一般延展开来，直到铺满整个餐桌，还在像有丝分裂般不停地继续膨胀。咖啡却已经其中若隐若现了，就像那些在雾气弥漫的梅雨中流连的黑色乌鸦。今市隆二抬头看了看，侍者倒是早就下去了。  
“你来了啊”他开口。  
雾气中这才出现了那对意料之中漂亮的眉眼，眼角下还有一颗泪痣。  
“我还以为天气好你就不来呢”今市隆二开了开玩笑。  
“你怎么来的那么早，脸色还差的吓人啊”登坂广臣坐稳在椅子上后才抬头一看，吓了一跳。  
“还好吧，宿醉加熬夜”  
这时侍者又出现，上了咖啡和面包， 今市隆二喝了口咖啡，静静看着对方。

“你说有事拜托我”他等了好一会才问。  
“就是…”对方支吾了一下，把手旁边的一张报纸摊开，今市隆二这才发现有这么一张报纸在桌上。

“首先是关于我的死。这件事情，我觉得还是有必要和你讲一下。”

“十年前的旅游大巴不幸坠海事件，大致是那条跨海大桥出了事故，坍塌所导致的事故”  
随后他指了指那份报纸上自己的名字。  
如果是十年前的话，好想是有那么一回事，今市隆二静静地想了想。十年前的新闻，还是头条。这样来看，那位侍者说的也是实话。  
桥的话，他记得随后虽然再次修建好了，但是却没有外地人敢走了，多数是本地人自驾行驶。  
奇怪的是跨海大桥离这里有大约好几公里，期间的旅馆粗略估计也有好几百家，登坂广臣又是为何选择来到这里。

一想到这里，随后脑子里像是涌出粘稠的物体一般蒙住了他的视线，眼前一片昏黄。他不由得甩了甩头，想要驱逐掉它们。耳鸣像雨中乌鸦的悲鸣，而不再是平常的蜂鸣。整个人像浸在了湖水低端。眼前的一切人和事都搅在了一起，疲惫则是最佳的融合剂，将它们一股脑地输送至肺部。  
登坂广臣死之前大概也是这样的感觉吧。  
他会无助吧，那么年轻的少年。  
忽然脑子里无端端冒出的想法吓了他一跳，今市隆二猛地甩头，想要将自己拉回这个原本的世界。天旋地转的一番糊弄，他总算神志清醒了一些。耳边听见登坂广臣的声音，像是在询问自己。

“喂，还好吗？”  
“没事，昨晚喝多了宿醉”他答道  
他这才发现那些浑浊的如同甜腻汤料的雾气似乎从他的身体里游走出来，侵蚀世界了一般，早就不知何时黏附在了窗口，外头乌鸦也不像之前，而变成了另一副样子，犹如地狱使者，在树与树之间嚎叫。  
电线也随风挥动，昏黄的车灯照射出一道水雾，随后是汽笛的声音。今市隆二连忙伸出手，像是几欲碰触外边事物一般叩响了玻璃窗子。他只得用视线确认了一下。

又下雨了啊。  
他回头看看，侍者不在，大概稍微离开了一下，并没有见到他的身影。

好奇怪，这里的晴天和雨天就像两个并不一样的世界。他伸手摸了摸额头，才发现自己出了一身虚汗，脊背也有些发僵。  
的确，从梅雨季开始，停雨的次数屈指可数。真是可惜了之前的阳光了，他想。  
他支起了身，握着咖啡杯，喝了一口有些微凉的咖啡。不由得感叹了一下：  
“真年轻啊”

登坂没有再发话，而是撑着头看着窗户外边的雨，打在玻璃上形成的纹理。  
隆二出于礼貌，也看着窗子一起呆滞了许久。

雨和平常别无二致，都是一般淅淅沥沥地下着。  
百无聊赖中他又想起昨晚小林直己在最后一封邮件里写的：

加油，今市隆二，我相信你。  
小林直己

本来正打算迷迷糊糊地睡下了的他，又不由得坐起身继续看起文件来。今市隆二和小林直己君相处的时间不算太长，对方也一直犹如大哥般照顾着他。  
这次也是他人生中第一次感觉到自己被报以重任，当时让他差点热泪盈眶，不由得陂着腿拿了罐啤酒强打精神。  
要是在平常，今市隆二哪里需要看那么久的文件和资料。  
他放不下的是那个什么也画不出来的自己，如何才能不给直己君添麻烦。

想到这里，他觉得自己不能再坐下去了，登坂广臣的事无论如何还是先放下去，相信他可以理解的。

“嗳，登坂。”登坂广臣看向他。  
“我为你的事感到难过，有什么需要的再来找我吧。我现在，有重要的事啊”  
今市隆二忽然抛下这句话便想站起来，提起座位旁的伞就迈开步伐。  
谁知道他是因为什么，大概是乏累的缘故，一下子没站稳，又倒回了椅子上，雨伞掉在了地上，发出很大的声音。  
“没事吧你，还是再坐会吧”登坂广臣担心地看向对方。  
“不行，我还有事要干，没有时间给我休息的了”今市隆二的眼睛有点充血，盯着下方。

“你别太着急啊，今市君”他在后头说。  
“我已经没时间了，但是我现在什么也办不了”他看着自己的手，说道。

忽然，登坂广臣用虚无的身体拦在前面，侧着头，总平静的脸看向今市隆二。像是好不容易鼓起勇气开口说道：

“我可以帮你，但是你要把画的原稿给我”  
“我需要你的原稿”他接着说道。

原稿？  
今市隆二有一瞬间没明白他在说什么，随后才理解过来，又强压心中疑问，迟疑了一下才点了点头。  
原稿在被扫描之后用处对于出版社作用不大，当送给他也没什么问题。  
“可以”他说道。

“你怎么帮我”他又坐下问道，眼睛紧紧盯着对方。  
“画我”登坂广臣一张口就说出惊人惊讶的话来。  
“你不是昨天晚上想画吗，我都听见了！”  
今市隆二一瞬间又短路了好几分钟。  
“啊，你要是这么说也不是不行，”他虽然不是很愁着模特的事，倒是登坂君，要如何帮他，这让他着实疑问不少。  
“但是，这真的没问题吗？”他问道。  
“万无一失。”对方肯定地说道。  
“唔……”

“我需要隆二君，你的原稿，而我，则让你能完成你想做的。这便是我俩的交易，你看如何？”

自己的确没有更好的办法了。  
他沉思了一下，才笑道：  
“好的不能再好了，”  
“但是模特的费用我就没办法给你了”今市隆二看着对方的眼睛说道。  
“这倒是可有可无”登坂广臣大概是看到他心情好了不少，也不由得弯了弯嘴角笑了起来。  
虽然这有一点奇怪，他为何会相信当时对方说的话这一点，今市隆二到现在也想不明白。

看着就坐在自己对面的少年，不，应该是维持着死去之前的年轻面孔，灵魂却大概与时间永生的鬼魂。本来在之前，自己曾暴躁得想扯住对方端庄的领口，静静地询问为什么找上自己。而现在，却轻易相信了对方的话。  
大概是自己本身就没什么可以输的筹码吧。  
他不禁甩了甩头，想要赶走这有些没来由的暴力的话。  
但是总得问点什么，从开始到现在，登坂君看上去好像很了解自己的样子啊。但是自己对其的想法却少的可怜，这让他没来由觉得莫名其妙。

他盯着对方的脸不由得沉思起来。  
的确，最初在餐厅里的对话，到后来登坂广臣说自己昨天窃取自己的内心，一切都像是一场梦。窃取这个词虽然过分，但也无可厚非。  
他不由得嘲笑自己了一番，对啊，就连对方这个人的存在性，都令人觉得疑惑。

难道在自己之前，就没有出现过和自己一样可以看见他的人了吗。今市隆二心里忽然想道。  
登坂广臣本来继续撑头看着窗外的，无意间一回头，才发现今市隆二盯着自己。  
两人这时四目相对，气氛一下子变得难以言喻起来。也不知道是谁先移开的目光。

“你当真不知道我要原画的理由？”登坂忽然就摸不着头脑地问上一句。

“我怎么会知道？”今市隆二回答。  
“当真。不骗你”

“想知道来着？”

这时今市隆二便一下子没了想法。自己对这事其实不关心也说不上，但不是特别重要。如果这是维持两人关系的关键，显得太过无趣罢了。直白地说，无关紧要的事从来不是他的选择。  
“唔……”  
他只好静静地看着咖啡杯里荡漾着的棕色的一个环，再像是要做水平测试一样托起杯子，喝了一口那褐色的液体。

“不怎么样的咖啡”登坂广臣又开口，而后他像是想掩饰什么一样停了嘴。  
愣了好一会，今市隆二才明白对方指的是自己手里的咖啡。他不由得抬了抬眼，随即张口道：  
“的确是稀了点。”  
登坂广臣听了后，不动声色地握了握虚扶在电话簿上的手，而后翻动了起来。纸张哗啦哗啦地响着，像是窗外乌鸦翻动身子的声音。不知道侍者在这里的话能否听见，在外面有些杂乱的雨声里，参杂着别的声音呢。

今市隆二的确以前对咖啡没什么感觉，点的也少。之前在店里点的是柳橙汁还是什么来着，他不由得为此回忆起来。然而后来改喝咖啡的理由也不明所以，大概是酒的摄入无缘无故增多了的缘故吧。其实就连他自己也搞不明白。  
“你说，会有人知道这张画的模特已经彻底沉入大海里了吗”今市隆二也打趣问道  
“不会”  
“这可不一定，要不那些什么稀奇古怪的文章怎么个个都证据确凿。”  
“不会的”  
“这可说不定，你说，这世界上，不管是什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事。还不是谁想知道便知道？”  
“……”  
今市隆二从口袋里拿出烟盒，抽了一支带滤嘴的希望，利落地用火柴点上，抽了几口。

两人之间的空气寂静了一下，再没了波动。不由得同时抬眼看向窗外，梅雨季节的雨，时大时小，现在则像漏光了水的瓢，只能查见地上水洼时不时一阵颤动。  
两人都像是有话要说，但是又一副纷纷绞尽脑汁都无法开口的样子。  
乌鸦也不动声色地蹲在高压线上，一排都一本正经地站着，侧着脑袋看着这栋高楼，大概也把自己收入了眼底吧。今市隆二静静地想着。

“哎，问这个不如问我要原画的理由吧”登坂广臣托着下巴忽然道。

十分自然地，问话的主权一下子回到了对方手上去。

“到时被发现要逃到哪去了好”今市隆二继续心不在焉地虚张声势。  
“不会的”登坂广臣像往常一样笑笑，然后再低下头翻弄着电话本。光线投在他的鼻梁上，绕了一圈才到另一边。登坂君的五官起伏大的很，想必绕过去也且得多费几番工夫吧，今市隆二想。  
对方的笑依旧留在嘴角未褪去，像是悠然自得着招呼着空气中什么未知的异生物。

他心里不由得一颤。

他也搞不清楚为什么这个好看的笑容会似曾相识。这和记忆里的某处联结在一起，仿佛发出了磕哒一声的信号，就像是结合了一般。但他自己却不知道意味着什么。  
但是这之间又有什么关系？两人毕竟一面之缘。他安慰自己。既有可能完成工作，得到前所未有的转机，而且也可以满足对方的需求。他需要原稿，而我需要开拓另外一个发展的空间，这不过就是各取所需。  
就一张画的原件嘛。  
今市隆二轻松地想着，自己也已经答应了登坂广臣。  
两人也无需签订什么协议，毕竟死人也没有签协议的需要罢了。

该回去了。  
这时他站起身，登坂广臣也跟着起来。那棕黑色，看上去有些柔软的绻发在光线下随动作舞动了一下。  
今市隆二这才发现外头竟然难得的又放亮了，光线隔着玻璃投下来，造就了犹如阳光一般的游泳池，咖啡杯的勺子和面包屑都躺在水面上浮泳着。

侍者还没回来啊。  
今市隆二想了想，大致回忆起昨晚登坂广臣冲进料理室里头的行走路线。大致回忆得差不多了，便将碟子摞了一摞，咖啡杯确认不会倾斜之后，准确无误走进了厨房，将它们一一放在流理台上，再冲了冲手，这才离开。

“去我房间？”他回头对登坂笑了笑。  
“得得得”对方也扬了扬嘴角，嘻嘻笑着。  
只消几分钟，桌布上的阳光游泳池已经移动了好几公分，现在已经没有东西再浸泡在那滩阳光里了。  
外头又是另一副样子了。

刚一进门，登坂广臣就被一股媒介剂的味道和松节油的刺鼻气味熏得喘不过气。  
“啊啊，今天早上忘记通风了”今市隆二一边说着，一边绕过好几个瓶瓶罐罐，顺带捡起笔刷，插好在袋子边上，最后才对着有些年久失修的旧窗子用力一推，新鲜空气这才涌了进来。  
他又顺便一屁股坐在藤椅上将画布倒过来，提起笔在桶里搅了几下，再在抹布上有条不紊地擦得干干净净，这才收手。  
“我看，还是先休息一下，等味道没那么大了再开空调吧，你就随便坐坐。”大概是回到自己房间里拘束感变少了的缘故，他放松着毫无防备地倒在床上仰面朝天地休息，眯了眯眼睛。  
“你每个月这个时候一般都不工作吗”只听登坂广臣在对面发问。  
“请了假”隆二说“是运动伤到了阿斯里肌腱。”他指了指后脚跟。  
“恕我直言，这对作画可有什么影响吗”登坂问道。  
“要说有，也没有，要说没有影响，也绝非无可能”隆二有些含糊地带过道。  
“就是单纯的不想画囖”他笑道。  
“没灵感？”  
“大概吧。”然后就再没有支声。

今市隆二从床上忽地起身，走到厨房里把冰箱打开，拿了一支啤酒，直接打开便喝，又一遍踱步回床上。  
坐在床上，他又再回想起自己在餐厅听登坂说的那番话。静静地思考着。  
这时，看到衣帽架上挂着自己用来采风的摄影机，他不由得想起昨晚插上，现在大概已经充满的电池。于是抬手拔下了插座，把装摄影机的大袋子拿下来，并且打开电池后盖，将电池放进去。  
他摆弄了几下，打开了镜头盖，看着里头的黑色成像孔，再检查了一下胶卷够不够用。  
抬头一看，登坂广臣正站在逆光的地方，时不时动手抚摸那些颜料的瓶瓶罐罐，像牵起毛绒动物一般握起那些硬毛笔。今市隆二不由得眯了眯左眼，举起了相机。  
越过一块透镜和两块透镜组，直到光线通向他的晶状体，直到视网膜。对方的身影的确看得见，并且真实得如同可以触摸一般。

“嗳，登坂君。”

登坂广臣听见了，抬起头，眼神略微转向这里。今市隆二趁此机会飞快按下快门。

发生的时间不过3秒。

登坂先是睁大眼睛。  
再是反射性地举手挡住脸。

隆二惊于他这种反应，收起了那台相机。两人都沉默了许久。  
“你没拍吧”登坂问道，眼神从上往下看着对方。  
“没”今市隆二说了谎，把相机装进了袋子里。

“其实，你有没有想过”他看向对方，“你可以出现在照片里吧，电影里那种灵异照片”  
“嗯？”登坂对于他忽然说出的话有些目不暇接。  
随后他笑了笑，说道：  
“不清楚，总之我有不希望留在相片里的理由。  
因为照片会承载我的思想，使我一直存在于这张照片里，犹如一个‘容器’。如果我想离开这个照片的范围，只有等到下一个替代我，和容纳我的新‘容器’的出现”

“因此，在完成某件事之前，我是没办法离开旅馆的。因为这所旅馆，现在是我的‘容器’”

“这也能解释了我一直呆在这个旅馆的原因。”他回头看了看对方。

“而且在此之前，我的一切思想都属于这座旅馆。你的显像工具也不会出现我的脸。”

“所以，我的原稿就是你的新容器”今市隆二将带子继续挂好，背对着他接着说。  
“没错，这就是我要画的理由”他又接着说“而且我现在还缺一个替代品。要不这个旅馆不会放我走。”  
他居然用了‘放’这个字。

“替代品和‘容器’，缺一不可”他补充道。

“替代品和‘容器’，缺一不可”今市隆二又仔细重复了一遍。

登坂广臣重新站在窗台旁边，抚摸着调色油的空瓶。手指的倒影投射在瓶子上，身体的影子则投射在地面上。这在今市隆二眼里，充满着真实的意味。但是再回忆起冷冻库的事情，所谓登坂广臣的抚摸和触碰，大概完全是假的了吧。

毕竟他根本摸不到。

他想起自己在相机里留下的他的侧影，漂亮的，棱角分明的眉眼与光，色的交织。

“侧面，我想画你的侧面”他忽然道。

对方和刚才的三秒反应无异，低头看了看今市隆二。接着嘴角持续上扬，就像慢动作一般静静呈现。  
“可以可以可以”登坂回过神来，便大笑着说。

从那天起，他就在屋子里摆好画架，干自己该干的事。没过几天，他就发现事情居然不可思议的相当顺利，都怀疑自己是不是做梦。  
梦境里，他采集虚无的阳光，再用虚无的菲林记录虚无的照片。时不时虚无的手来描绘虚无的画。再在虚想的世界里与亡灵谈话。  
每天，登坂广臣都在他准备好一切，也剃干净下巴上的胡子后准时出现，又在晚上他昏昏欲睡的时候准时消失，临走前还不忘提醒几句。  
他几次怀疑对方是否从未离去，后来想想也觉得不大可能，毕竟替代品仍未找到，他哪里舍得浪费晚上的时间呢。

也是。今市隆二不由得翘着嘴角重复地想道：就连登坂广臣这个死去的人，他自己都不知道是真是假。


	5. 第五章

【5】

梦境与现实的区别大概是时间上的异常。但是今市隆二也不妄下结论。只是觉得时间过的比平常快得多。大约一周，所有该做的都准备妥当了，画布用的倒是刚刚好。  
虽然平时在状态正常的情况下，一周对于他来说，已经是长得很的了。但是在他意识里，在这特殊的一个月里居然能画出东西，的确匪夷所思的很。

登坂广臣果真办到了。

要去城镇的那天早晨，天气晴朗的很，今市隆二便开着自己的丰田普拉多，载着那些拿纸包好的画出了旅馆。一路跑到附近的城区，好不容易找到大型的扫描仪，将画扫描了。还顺便采购了些快要用完的日用品。  
他又一路开回来，顺路找了个网吧，将东西传了，文件什么的也填好，检查得一字不差，才发给了小林直己。  
等到车开到宾馆门口，太阳已经西斜，橙红色的直接打在自己厚厚的墨镜上，他估量着不太刺眼，便把它摘了下来，好好端赏这片景。

宾馆本来是靠海吃饭，既发展旅游业，到了季节也打鱼，所以住宿本栋后头也靠着海。他遥遥望着那片堤防，横跨过去就是海，湛蓝的一片。云清晰得很，被染得橙红得像是生长在海湾上一样，在远处看完全分不清楚。乌鸦也在四处游荡，在没什么旅人的空旷沙砾地上鸣叫着，时不时站在空玻璃汽水瓶儿上，又旋到电线杆子旁荡着。他们黑色的眼睛里映着的是傍晚的海。  
他这才想起今天一天都没落一滴雨。  
他就这么站着静静看着这一切。直到夕阳好不容易穿过大楼之间，再沉入大海，将海水映得通红。在这时候，空气中的阳光就仿佛全回到了大海一般，一切都暗淡了下来。光开始离开地球，暗夜才开始游动。  
他站着想道，终究有那么一天，自己也会就此沉入大海的罢，和登坂广臣一样。

究竟为何会想到登坂广臣，自己也不是很清楚，心里只觉得荒凉得很。  
为什么会这样…他仔细在心里翻找着。  
等他好不容易回过神，只觉得四下里已经一片漆黑。大概是为了省电，灯没能那么快亮起。只有一些带着荧光的小虫子在不远处的草丛里时隐时现。耳朵则听见远处的海涛声。那是萤火虫？  
接着只听啪的一下，时间压的分毫不差，四周的灯柱才打开。微弱的灯光闪了几下，一声电流声过后，才昏昏黄黄地亮起来。

“晚上要下雨的，走吧”

他听见熟悉的声音，回过头来，是登坂广臣在灯光下笑眯眯地看着他。  
“你怎么知道的。”他也笑了笑，迈开了步子。两人就听着海涛声，走在沙砾地上。今市隆二的工作靴喳喳作响，时不时有小石子被溅飞起来，  
“去喝酒？心情不错”  
他见登坂广臣没有回答他的问题，只是在后头跟着。  
今市隆二也不管四下有没有人，便回头笑着大声说：“你要是忙就算啦！”  
对方不说话，倒是跟了上来。

两人就在去酒吧的小道上笑着，跑着。  
这也是今市隆二第一次丢弃心中负担，真正享受这里的海滩，浪声，夕阳，萤火虫，还有黑暗中各自此起彼伏的笑声。  
以往这儿只是为了躲藏而找的庇护所，现在连一点阴郁的影子也找不到了。

酒吧就在一条旋转的砖楼梯的尽头，这里每一块砖都在壁灯下犹如复制的一般整齐，让人在旋转中晕眩，沉迷。  
登坂广臣在后面不说话，但今市隆二知道对方大概是跟着的。  
登坂广臣的沉默用他的话来说，就像一块乌黑幕布，盖着魔术师的玻璃柜子，台上静悄悄的，谁也不知道在魔术开始的时候里面会钻出什么东西。

待做到座位上了，今市隆二便开口道：  
“嗳嗳，登坂君，你要喝什么，我请客”  
“不用。”  
“真的？”  
“不必劳烦啦，我还没成年呢”  
他又补充道  
“死的时候生日还没过完一半呢”

今市隆二听罢扬了扬手，找酒保点了前几天的威士忌，加冰，再要了碟坚果。  
玻璃杯咯噔一下，便舒服地座在了木质的吧台上。他夹起冰块，酌量地丢了几块进去，看他们在里头撞击一通，这才喝了一小口。  
而花式坚果则是懒洋洋地躺在瓷碟子上旁，犹如沙滩上的晒得皮肤健康的少女一般别无二致。

他们二人谁也没开口，今市隆二专心致志地喝酒，而登坂广臣则四处观察这这地下酒吧。

“没来过吗，之前看来，这旅馆你可是比我熟。”今市隆二在微妙的张口中说了一句。  
“唔，没有”  
“你可是旅馆幽灵啊，这样子可不行啊”  
“唔，的确没来过，一直都在外头或者书库游荡来着。”对方诚实道。

“我还以为幽灵，什么都懂呢”今市隆二丢了颗坚果进嘴里咀嚼道。  
身旁的酒保看了看他，继续转身擦起了酒杯。  
两人不由得相视嗤嗤笑了起来。

待到登坂广臣逛完了一圈，才再坐回下来时，今市隆二已经喝完一轮了，正撑着头看着他。

“可鉴赏完毕？”  
“大约如此”他嬉皮笑脸着说。  
“像逛博物馆一样？”  
“倒没有那么好”  
见他旋过高脚凳，又绑了绑鞋带。这倒是今市隆二第一次见到幽灵也会绑鞋带来着。也罢，在成为鬼之前，也和自己没什么两样吧。  
“登坂君，‘替代品’可曾找到？”他低头望着对方说。“要我帮忙吗？”他好心询问道。  
登坂广臣先是慢慢扎了最后一个结，才缓缓抬头，像是贝尔嘉湖的湖水一般沉默了好一会，才缓缓开口道，“没事，你无需为我操心，这次供稿的事情你也挺累的吧”  
“唔……”说实话，自己这次的确出了全身力气去完成这次工作，浑身的确还残留着前几日熬夜的疲惫。但是……  
其实自己还是想通过这次机会了解登坂广臣多一点。因为从前几次明显可以看出对方明显更加了解自己。

“登坂君你虽说属于这里，但是就没有试过强行离开这里吗？”隆二有些奇怪地问道。  
“哈哈，”登坂广臣先是愣了一下，像是没料到对方会问这个问题一般笑了笑。“完全不行，我像是属于这个旅馆一样必须永远呆在这里一般，无法脱出啊”他无奈地看着对方认真的眼睛，坦白道。  
“你，帮了我很多，但是一个月也不剩下多少了，我也必须重新投入工作。倒是你，如果能离开这里，那固然好。如果不成的话，我到时该怎样帮你呢”今市隆二一连串说了一番类似于担心对方的话，但是自己也不大明白重点在哪里。  
登坂广臣听了之后用手指先是敲了敲桌面，像是鉴定有无声音一般认真。停了一会，再用那犹如暗鸦般乌黑的眼睛看着对方的双眼说道：  
“我们是互利关系啊，隆二君。你帮我找到容器，而我只需要负责让你吐出这张画便好了啊，我们俩互不相欠啊。你没必要再帮我做后续的事了啊。”

的确如此。

见今市隆二低着头没看他，只是握着酒杯，登坂又笑了笑说道：

“放心，你很快就会忘记我的”

他没听懂。

“这就是世界的法则，我本来就是没办法留在别人心里的人。  
接触我的人离去后，也会像失忆一样逐渐忘记这件事”  
“就是这样”他平静地说，手指依旧敲击着吧台。

说罢，隆二便抬头与他四目相对。  
两人也没再说话，就这样看了很久，直到今市隆二右手动了动，才把杯里的酒喝光。酒保在旁边又利落地倒了一杯。  
琥珀色的，如同血液一般粘稠的，那些附着在窗户上，用来阻隔声音的液体。他摇了摇杯子，没加冰块着喝了一口。  
“你继续喝”登坂广臣忽然道。  
“唔，你要走了？”今市隆二看了他一眼继续盯着手里的玻璃杯。  
“要去找替代品了，被你这么一说”他像往常一样笑了笑。  
“成，你可要加油”  
“知道了，你工作也顺利噢”  
“对了，”今市隆二终于将实现离开玻璃杯，抬头直直看着对方的眼睛道。  
“怎么？”  
“如果下次你有机会在哪儿再遇到我，我不记得这件事了，一定要告诉我哟”他诚恳地看着对方说道。  
“就这样？”登坂广臣笑了笑，眼睛眯了眯。  
“就这样啦，请务必答应我”  
“好罢”

今市隆二这才重新低下头，喝起了酒。登坂也站起来，转过身子走了。  
看来没有不忘记的办法呢，他想。  
所谓的世界的法则啊，他静静回味了一下。继续喝起了酒。  
如果是今天的话，怎么醉也无所谓吧。  
他就这样一杯接一杯灌下肚去。  
但是碰巧的是，当今市隆二喝到第整整五十二杯的时候，他还是清醒得可以将玻璃架子上的酒瓶子数出来，厕所倒是去了一两次。  
店里的酒保告诉他打烊时间还有半个钟。他想了想，付了钱，挽了挽鞋子便走了。

外头果然像登坂广臣预料的一样下着点雨，是入夏的雨，打在地上扎扎作响，不少酒客又倒回楼梯里，不打算即刻走。他看了看自己的右手，握着的重物正是自己车里头的伞。打开，抖两下，一撑，便走到雨里头了。

雨飘乎得很，弄得整个世界都雾气腾腾。本来就身处在寂静的地方，这下子就只能听见雨声了。他走在没有树遮蔽的水泥地上，毛毛细雨落下，雨伞便窃窃私语。抬眼望去，景物也和前几天别无二致，吉普车也罢，公主车也好，都停在该在的地方。还有那些生了锈的铁栏杆，和路牌，也尽责地干着自己该干的事。  
昏黄地路灯依旧泼洒下来，飞蛾抬着沉重的翅膀，无时不刻地在煽动生命。它们一群一群的徘徊在灯下，像想要拼写出什么怪异的符文。遗憾的是他看不懂。  
待到脖子有些僵硬了，他才低头继续向前走。  
走到老地方。  
白色的售货机“咯噔”一声，饮料滚落了出来，今市隆二伸手进去拿了出来。这次没点咖啡，点了别的饮料。  
他一边撑着雨伞一边喝铁罐里的饮料，抬头便看见旅馆的大门了。随手夹住已经空了的罐子，在口袋里掏了掏钥匙，期间车钥匙差点掉了出来。  
车子应该锁好了吧，他想。  
踱步到了大堂里，在外头甩了甩雨伞，便插在了架子上。衣服倒是没湿，裤脚也勉强没事，上下检查了一番，他才摁了电梯。  
电梯一开门，口袋里的手机不知为何便应声而响。他赶忙手忙脚乱地左右乱摸了一阵，才进了电梯。  
里头并没有信号的覆盖，他只能看了看来电显示。

是小林直己。

他神经一下子吊了起来。  
必定和稿件的事情有关，他想。  
电梯门吱吱呀呀地一打开，他便快速回拨，走到自己房间门口用钥匙开门，电话也一瞬间接通了。  
“我是今市隆二。”他一边夹着手机一边脱掉笨重的工作靴。  
“我想要和你讲这次约稿的事情啊，哗啦哗啦”没有别的寒暄，直奔主题是他的方式。背景时不时传来稿纸翻动的声音，和各种男人女人的嘈杂声，看来正赶上加班通宵的高峰期。  
“请说”今市隆二开口道。  
“今市隆二，对方说这事大概能成，”他听到话筒对面这么说道。  
一瞬间心里的感情有些难以言喻。  
太好了，他反射性地想捂住通话口，回头叫登坂广臣，告诉他这个消息。就像往常一样，回头叫他。  
但是当他捂住通话口的时候，他才想起来，登坂广臣今晚不再房间里，而是去找‘替代品’去了。

‘替代品’  
他又想到这个玩意，心里就觉得怪怪的。那个玩意有那么重要的话，为什么不叫他来帮忙呢。  
明明那么需要的话，开口不就好了吗。  
自己就算不能真的找到，也能帮上什么不是吗？今市隆二此时越想越奇怪。

“……喂，喂，隆二君”这时只听见手机里传来小林直己的呼唤声，他这才发现自己已经发呆了好一会了。  
“啊，啊抱歉，走神了”他道歉着。  
“真是的，隆二君啊”小林直己在电话对面用笔戳了戳桌面的稿纸，无奈地开口：  
“我来，就是还要麻烦你到时再进城一趟，”  
“唔……”今市隆二在电话这头仔细听着，点点头。  
“说起来，也麻烦你了，就是说原稿啊，画的原件也需要寄过去，说是想看看来着”  
编辑又在对面点了点头说道：“的确有点麻烦你了，还要跑到外头寄”  
“什么？原稿也要？”今市隆二听到这里，不由得大声说了句。小林直己在对面本来正准备挂电话，又被吓了一跳。  
“可是，”今市隆二脑袋里想到的是登坂广臣的脸。

“怎么了，这有什么好犹豫的。”小林直己这时像是感觉到什么了一样忽然开口道：  
“你不会是把原稿的扫描件再投了吧，还是和别人……”  
“……”今市隆二居然找不到词语来反驳。  
小林直己见对方没反应，先是叹了口气，又说道：  
“你还是别干傻事，听我的吧。虽然在你看来我是为了自己的利益，但毕竟也有为你找想的。这也是最稳定的一步了”  
“唔……我知道了”今市隆二只得开口这样说道。  
“哎，”小林直己叹了口气，说道：

“这还是由你自己做约定吧，听你的样子，好像也有什么难处嘛。”  
电波对面长时间一阵沉默。  
这时窗外吹来一阵风，打破了室内的气味，携带着雨水和泥土的气息。今市隆二探头出去看了看，再确认了下气味，便关上了窗户，打开了空调。

雨停了。

待到空调嗖嗖地吹出一阵冷风，将室内继续充满着定画液和油彩的味道。  
对面声音寂静的时间长到小林直己都以为对方挂电话了的时候，今市隆二这才张口，  
“是，我明白了”他说道。  
“我现在已经很明白了”

他握了握自己有点凉的双手，做在藤椅上，开始整理起画具，清洗调色板。  
小林直己在听到自己的决定后没说什么，也没多问，只是让自己别太在意，不在以后自己后悔便好了。随后便挂了电话。  
今市隆二提着调色板，调色板被空调吹了干，又铺了颜料，再继续吹干，已经结了厚厚一层。清洗，想必很困难。  
他想，干脆整块板丢掉不就好了，反正自己家里还有，在这里也不会用到了。  
想到这里，他便撸了撸袖子，展开被颜料染得斑驳的手指，将不要的，或者洗不干净的东西一股脑丢在了今天才买的黑色塑料袋，带了串钥匙，下去倒到垃圾回收箱子里去。


	6. 第六章

【5】

昨夜大概又失眠了，直到天刚亮，他才迷迷糊糊地睡着。连续好几天睡眠不足让今市隆二有些支撑不住。  
失眠的理由也显而易见。  
那晚小林直己来电话后，自己后半夜便再没有好好闭上眼睛。翻来覆去想了好几个钟头。  
因为他很难在自己对直己君的报答，和自己的未来，与登坂广臣的交易之中度量并作出选择。  
但身为一个正常的人，今市隆二没办法忽视与拒绝那张画寄出去之后的效应，以及自己的获利。  
他给予自己思考的时间并不多，所作的决定因此也并不是那么肯定。因此为了防止自己内心再出现波动，第二天早上，他就开车将画寄走了。

这种事，只能闭着眼睛装作什么也没发生.

第二天，到了城区大概是午后了。  
他照旧去了之前去过的那家物流公司，工作人员还是一如既往地无可挑剔著快速包装着。他看着那包着大泡沫减压板和塑料薄膜，再用盒子包装好的画在被传到后面的待寄处的时候，今市隆二立刻就后悔了。他戴着墨镜刚举起手，想了想又立刻放下。  
因为当时不是特别匆忙的休息日，有工作人员注意到了，很负责任并且好心地探出玻璃窗子，向他询问道： “怎么了，先生？”

是一位戴着红色帽子的活泼女孩，她的头发染成金色，在太阳下泛着金光。今市隆二猜她大概是做兼职的，因为看上去年轻得很。对方眉毛微微扬起来的样子，眼睛也犹如小鹿般清明。浑身散发着令人向往的青春气息。  
“没事，我只是…”今市隆二反应过来，低头有些尴尬地笑了笑，手在裤子口袋里摩挲着车钥匙，打算叉着口袋转身就要走。  
“您是担心物流配送的安全性吗？我们不会对您的物品暴力处理的，您完全可以放心，先生”她在阳光下灿烂地笑着，标准的露齿笑。  
“不不不，我完全不担心”他只得稍稍低了低眉，回头也笑着点头示意道。  
“那…”她不知道该怎么说了，只好撩了撩热风吹起的金色卷发，将头从玻璃板中探回去。  
“欢迎下次再来”她说道。她大概是站在凳子上面吧，今市隆二注意到她朝下看的动作，还有扶着桌子的，一边猜道。等到她下去了，原本整个上半身探出来的模样就只剩下面孔了。还抬头看到他望着自己，便再次点头致意了一番，今市隆二也挥了挥手，走向不远处的停车处。  
年轻的姑娘，无忧无虑。他不由得叹了口气。  
走在斜坡上，离车子还有好一段距离的时候，他接着继续想着该怎样面对登坂广臣的这个问题，还有什么补救措施。  
其实方法想了很多，但是没有一种是经得起实践的。

他望着午后的阳光所制造的影，犹如糕点上的芝麻一般洒在水泥地板上。还有不远处的柏油路上。高大的灯柱此时没有什么作用，只得孤寂地投下不算太长的影。各种短腿麻雀四处啄食着这里所存在的一切。  
城区的乌鸦比海边要少，放眼望去只有小小几群麻雀。

他现在不是太想回车里，径直走到路边，坐在新漆的黑铁长椅上。他猜测这里曾经大概是一个公园，虽然没什么人。放眼望去有几条隐约的自行车道，草皮已经生长得相当好了。  
就这么坐了好一会，一点也不想动，直到黄昏西斜，脑子一直迷迷糊糊。他自己也搞不清楚这个问题该怎么办。只觉得不只是身体里的疲惫，四周环境都开始弥漫着不知名的困倦气息。他连忙甩了甩头，站起来。现在可不能在这儿睡，他想。  
好不容易足够清醒了，他才坐进车里，旋转钥匙。姑且摆脱了疲劳驾驶，但是思绪无一例外俘获了他，就连开车回到旅馆的过程都忘得一干二净。  
现在他都不由得感叹。路虽然长，但是将近笔直，车速限定也低。要不出什么事根本无法想象。  
先是道德的内心挣扎，再是失眠与精神的循序渐进。  
他每晚都能余下不少时间用来想着这个问题。

时间过的很快，奇怪的是从寄完画后已经过了好几天，登坂广臣并没有出现过。  
追根溯源，自从在酒吧分别之后，这个家伙就像咖啡杯上的白雾，延绵不绝的雨中的水汽一般渗入地下，消失不见了。  
他到底去哪了。

现在，结束回想的时间，是不知道好几天之后的早上七点整，今市隆二现在躺在床上思考。生物钟永远准时得可怕。

窗外没有下雨，阳光透过窗子铺洒在地面上，木质的地板干净得很。快进入夏季了，雨天延绵的现象少了很多。  
他不明白为什么登坂广臣到现在也没出现，既没有索取也没有任何的，反应。这倒是迷茫了他更多的睡眠时间。  
他有时候也询问自己，为什么不姑且离开，但是心里却有无法说出的感受让他放不下。  
想到这里，不由得翻了个身，他不想继续这个话题了。

今市隆二猜想对方已经知道这件事情了，反悔的事。毕竟对方一直像什么都知道了一样。  
他既然能预料到厨师被困，也可以知道自己终究会背离他，把画寄走。  
现在，他难得静下心，坐起身来好好想这事情的前因后果。包括酒吧那天晚上，看起来有些不对的登坂广臣。他所做的一切像是消失前预兆。  
但是又能怎么样？他又躺倒，想道。  
过了好一会，他才穿上拖鞋，慢慢踱步到了流理台，装好水，像往常一样漱口，洗脸，刮胡子。  
他站在镜子前仔细地看着自己，犹如扫描仪一般将自己由头发，到胸口，再到镜子可以到的最底端一齐扫射了一遍。  
现在也不清楚为什么自己要做这些，也不想离去。只是茫然罢了。  
平静光滑的镀银镜面上静静映着今市隆二的面孔，和平常别无二致。他再仔细看了看自己，甚至用手敲了敲。也许砖缝会溢出白色的气体也说不定。他想到这里，便握着刮胡刀，回头用背重重靠在墙壁上，不想再想这事了。

的确，登坂广臣能预兆，能阻止。  
他言行不一地继续沉思着。  
不知道用了什么超出认识范围的力量，自己的确毫不费力，就像往常一样做完了该做的。并且若是现在见到登坂君，他也不知道自己该持有什么心态去面对对方。惧怕？  
对方甚至从来没有试图伤害过他。

登坂广臣同样能给予自己动笔的能力，同样也可以让自己再也什么都做不到。

他忽然被自己脑子里的想法一惊，瞳孔登然收缩，把刮胡刀哐噹一下一丢在架子上，转身就打算穿衣服去找那个幽灵男子。  
“我没打算那么做”  
他猛地一回头，登坂广臣就站在他身后，斜靠着门框，微笑着对他说。  
“再说了，我又离不开这里，也妨碍不了你的未来”他迈步渐渐走近了，仿佛可以闻到对方牙膏味儿的距离。  
今市隆二有些惊恐地看着他的眼睛，乌黑地直耀人心。不由得有些心虚地向后退了一步。  
“抱歉，我还没穿上衣”死寂了好一会，他在与对方保持距离的时候顺手扯下了衣架上的衬衫，快速套在头上。速度快得他生怕自己在被白色格纹衬衫笼罩住的瞬间对方就会干出什么事情来似的。  
“抱歉，我只是想和你澄清一下罢了”  
他听见对方这么说道。

的确，登坂广臣什么也没干，在他出来时就看见对方正站在窗口附近，看着自己的画架。他才想起来那玩意还没收起来。在愈来愈亮的阳光下，那个具有强烈实感的灵体也无法抵御一般开始变得有些透明起来。  
登坂广臣肯定会生气吧。他想，一边低着头，一边又向后退了几步坐在靠窗边的藤椅上。

外头的景色依旧灿烂如昔， 藤条花和大把大把的观叶植物全都全身心投入在光合作用中。  
一只乌鸦犹如一个监控器一般停在栏杆上好一会了，乌黑的眼睛也静静地看着屋里。  
这是乌鸦君你也帮不上什么忙的事。  
他心里忽然没头脑地想着这样一句话。

出神了许久，才想起来登坂广臣还在身旁，而对方也正用黑色的眼睛看着自己，眼里还依稀带着一点其他说不清的情感。  
他看着对方柔和的脸，细腻的发梢。还是一样的外套和牛仔裤，就像充满实感地站在那儿，还有拉长的影子。要不是对方坦承，根本看不出是个幽灵。就像普通的，阳光的少年。  
“画，没有给你啊，真是抱歉”今市隆二低头说，他还时不时瞟对方一眼。  
“这是，决定我命运的一张画”他说  
“我已经，把它寄走了”  
“因为……”他一段一段地说，正要解释的时候登坂这才微笑着开口了。  
“如果你想说这些的话。我都一清二楚，包括编辑的事，还有出版社的事”  
他说出这一句的时候今市隆二不由得吁了一口气，这样少了解释的麻烦。

等等，自己为什么那么理所当然，明明自己做错了那么多。下一秒他一下子被自己的罪恶感压得不能呼吸。

“怎么了”登坂广臣侧着头看着他。  
“对了，你怎么还不回工作室，明明一个月快到了，我还以为你走了呢”对方又笑了笑。  
今市隆二知道对方有挪逾的味道。登坂广臣怎么可能不知道他走没走。这样做绝对是故意的，他不由得深吸了一口气，低头看着木地板上的斑纹。

“我在等你，”说罢，今市隆二这才抬头，眼睛紧盯着登坂广臣，对方像是没料到会这样一样，手指扣在窗台上动了动。  
或许声音真的大了点，登坂广臣没开口。  
他走向对方，一直看着那有点慌乱的眼睛，猜想着对方瞒着他什么。  
一定有什么他不知道的事。  
外头忽然传来一阵掀翅的声音，一群乌鸦像是被惊起，飞向了天空，今市隆二愣神了一下，自己眼睛里的神色不由得放松了不少。  
“你为什么不生气，我没有完成我们的交易内容”他过了一会才低头，叹了口气说道。  
“我这里天一直在找你，在书库，在厨房，在酒吧和海湾找你，你难道不知道吗”他盯着对方，大声地问道。  
“我想着能补偿你点什么才好啊……”他无奈地又叹了口气。斜眼看着现在站在窗口的男人，还有穿过他身体的景色。

今市隆二还记得上次看的时候外头在下雨，窗口上雾气很大，弥漫在玻璃的外侧。水也流淌在窗檐上，乌鸦也在雨里叫唤，还有汽车的灯光和鸣笛声。  
他好不容易撇开幻想，才回头张口道：

“登坂广臣你为什么不怪罪于我”

对方这才低头，有点认真看着今市隆二说道：“对于我来说，留在这里和出去，有什么不一样呢？无非是换个场景，没什么区别。倒不如……”  
“你不是很想走吗？”  
今市隆二继续盯着登坂广臣，又说道：  
“你早就不想呆在这里了吧，无数次想离开。  
但是命运使然”他补充了一句。  
听到这里，登坂广臣猛得一回头，看向这里，眼睛瞪大了，问道：  
“你怎么知道”  
“猜的吧”他回答道。  
这是今市隆二这几天所能思考到的，他到底能不能猜对，自己也堵了一把。因为，对方不像是没有拥有一个离开办法的头脑。

更像是，限制。

“你究竟有没有想过，如果你不能离开这里怎么办？”  
“让我帮你？”今市隆二试探道。  
对方听了后不由得咋了下舌：“你？一个马上就要走的你。”  
“倒不如赶紧去好好过你的生活去吧，我嘛，就等下一个……”

还没等他说完，今市隆二便一下子从藤椅上站起来

“什么啊，这只是你的猜想吧”他开口道。“别开玩笑了！不如让我……”  
“说不定，以后这种人都不会出现了！”他补充道。  
登坂广臣明显就像被吓了一跳，没想到他会来这一出的样子。  
他也不知道为什么，只是觉得对于对方一副丢失自我的样子难免有些描述不出的内心波动。直到看见对方眼底的微微恐惧，不免有些后悔。所谓回报，现在看来不过就是他自尊心的产物，根本一文不值。

他原来不是这样的。

“以前，以前就没有人像我一样，能看见你吗？这种人出现吗”他努力转移话题。  
登坂广臣瞳孔这才移动了一下，又恢复原状，侧过头看着自己，但却没说话。两人之间那不可名状的氛围让他有些尴尬。  
他能感觉到自己问的并不是一个普通的问题。

“以前啊，”  
今市隆二则紧紧盯着他，等着他说下文。  
“以前的话，有一个人。不，应该说一直都有一个人，看得到我。”  
今市隆二就这么看着他，等着他说下去，但是对方却又继续沉默了。

外头天气不错，时不时传来车笛声，还有各种各样的喧哗声，它们逐渐变大了起来，但是仿佛被房间玻璃窗阻隔了一样，虽然他听得到声音，但是却像隔了几个世界一样与他无关。  
光线急转直下，穿过登坂广臣的身体，他的头发随风微微颤动。  
“你每年都来。”他斜靠在玻璃窗旁，抬高頦骨看着坐着的今市隆二，继续说道：  
“每样东西，每一个时刻都在变换。如果这样看来，现在的你和之前的你的确可以算两个人”他若有所思。  
“毕竟现在的我也和几个月前的我不一样了”  
“当时的你记得，而现在的则不记得了”  
他补充道。  
我  
的确，每年他都来。却没带走关于登坂广臣的任何一点的记忆。但是这侧面来看也是不具有任何说明力的，他强行灌输自己。  
“怎么可能…”他刚想说下去，但下一秒，他确实感受到了什么。

被保护在松动得犹如乳齿后头般的记忆

那些绵密的记忆稍后一下子涌出来，腐蚀了他的视觉，他即使坐在藤椅上，也几乎要昏厥。背后有些出汗，手握着扶手。  
今市隆二的头忽然就嗡的一下麻木住了。他感觉回忆像被一下一下突破，一切的一切都像重新播放了一次。那些昏黄的，像甜腻香槟酒一样的雨，顺着玻璃窗流下。还有那些考究的吉普车，老旧的楼房，旋转扶梯，书库。

“前年你也都把画寄走”登坂广臣垂着眼睛细细看着弓着腰的今市隆二，对方似乎还没从回忆的眩晕中恢复过来，用眼睛失焦地看着他。  
“你之前一直没有告诉我”今市隆二甩了甩头，提问道。  
“没有”  
“为什么这次……”他不解地皱起眉头。  
“是你说的”  
“我？”今市隆二扶额。  
“你说的，如果你不记得我了，希望可以让我告诉你”登坂广臣用眸子诚实地看着他。他也记起来自己的确说过这句话。

但不知道是第几次了。  
记忆的复苏带给他的不止是之前所作所为和所遇到的事的茅塞顿开，更多的是犹如捅进去的伤口被抽出异物，反而导致血流不止的疼痛。  
自己究竟经历了几个来回，自己也数不清。  
难怪每次从这里离开的时候头脑就会变的异常粘滞，大概是记忆淡忘的后遗症。那种感觉对于他迟钝的思想来说并不是负担，所以他也没有背负这些记忆的自觉。  
“记忆就是如此惊人”登坂广臣开口。  
今市隆二也不知道为什么自己可以平静地坐在这里听。  
“的确，说是不记得了，但是却埋藏在深处。只需要一个媒介，便可以像福岛下原子弹一样炸开”登坂广臣接道。  
“我都记起来了，”今市隆二顿了顿，再开口：“像原子弹一般”  
“那你就回去吧，照旧？”登坂广臣笑了笑，那个笑容毫无负担得可怕。

“但是你记得的吧”今市隆二询问道。  
“我记性一直好得很”登坂广臣顺着阳光抬起手，仿佛抚摸着名为光的温顺长毛累动物一般为它顺着毛发。  
光从指尖犹如水一样泼洒下来，在木地板上再次形成了光斑一样的游泳池。  
今市隆二对着这样的画面不知道该如何开口了，只得无意识地伸手插进自己的头发中，挠了几下。  
哪里会没关系？就算所有和你有所接触的人都忘记了你，你自己也会记得的不是吗。今市隆二在心里呐喊。  
“你为什么不早告诉我”他询问道。  
“你为什么每次都说一样的话。这次也不例外”登坂广臣着看着他，类似造句一般，但又让他无言以对。

从刚才一直到现在，他感觉，那些无来由的记忆又有了依稀的影子，正犹如章鱼触手一般触动着他。眼眶也微微发热。  
那些记忆告诉他，登坂广臣清醒的时间所剩无几了。  
他该怎么办。  
他脑里快速思考，也不管时间与地点的阻碍，当机立断冲向门口。走到一半忽然像想到了什么，又折回来。

“你在这里等着，不要动。”今市隆二忽然回来来虚按着对方的肩膀，手指微微穿过其透明的躯体，弯腰凝视着他。登坂广臣吓了一跳，不知道怎么回事。  
在登坂广臣反应过来时他已经打开了房门，再嘭的一下利落把门关上，他只听到一段急促的下楼梯声逐渐远去。脸上有点发烫。  
他作为一个能量体已经很久了，从来没有感觉到温度。并且有时觉得他所见的世界都是虚无的，因为身体甚至从来不允许他碰触到任何东西。  
说一切都是冰冷也不恰当，更多是“无”，没有温度，没有睡眠。有时候他甚至连今市隆二这个人都无法确定是否真实。  
他想着也许有一天，他会醒来，睁开眼是在那趟有些老旧的长巴士上，自己睡了一路，而不是像现在一样沉入海底。  
他甚至也不知道自己还有多久才会消失。也许永远也不会，也许就在下一秒。他曾无比期待这段无趣的日程将会在哪天终结。  
直到很多年后，随着他渐渐知道了这个世界的规则。倦怠过后，醒来又得想怎么离开这个鬼地方。  
第一次遇到今市隆二的时候他的确感到惊奇，以为这个可以看见他的男人可以真的如他所愿让他离开这里。

失败之后他的确气恼，但登坂广臣也第一次有了存在的感觉。并且，通过各类渠道的告知，今市隆二明年还会再来。

他总会有机会的，他告诉自己。

直到现在，已经过去好几个明年了。距离他第一次见到登坂广臣的记忆，都已经模糊不清了。即使他知道命运终将击倒他，可他一直坚持不懈。  
说起来也无趣，自己也不清楚在意什么。  
无非就是那份迫切反抗和抗争的残留物。  
旅馆就像一座透明的，隔离灵体的墙一般。即使他知道如何离开，但是也无能为力。  
可是，现在的他比起20岁那坐在车座上的他已经不一样了。  
心智的成熟，和随着日子过去，而导致某种成分上的减少，这让他既不甘心，也无法发作。

存在与存在感并不是一件东西。  
并不是存在，就会有存在感。

这样来看，他的确正在一点点消失。  
当它消逝之时，自己大概会变得一个空壳，并且毫不在意存在于何处。  
他根本不知道自己可以保持这所剩无几的人性多久。 

有时，他自己真的觉得就这么一直呆于这里也无所谓，但是下一秒立刻清醒着摇头。  
他潜意识有时被唤醒，有时却无动于衷。现在被唤醒的次数已经少得可怜了。  
其实他一直都没有离开，从那天起就一直坐在那张藤椅上，看着今市隆二走来走去地打电话，收拾东西，倒垃圾。他的表情，包括他的迷惘都一览无遗。

今市隆二就是个活人，而自己则不清楚是什么玩意。他有着正常的人生追求，有自己的目标，尽管时常受到波折，也不是百分百受到命运眷顾。但是，他给自己的感觉就是活着，抑或是存在。  
登坂广臣对此很是渴望。  
所以在头几年的计划失败后，他渐渐开始不特别追求今市隆二的回报，而选择对他无偿付出，当然这也是他人性缺失的体现。他希望看到今市隆二的各种表情，他的内心活动，包括他的愧疚和喜悦。这才能让自己真正能好好学学如何成为一个活体，一个存在。  
这起码让自己的人性不会消失得那么快。

现在的登坂广臣望着渐渐陷入灰暗的天空，重新坐回藤椅上。等着那个刚走的人。

—————

时间是傍晚。  
“记得出了旅馆三四公里就有一家画材店的。”今市隆二发动自己的丰田普拉多，一边自言自语着。他在弯曲的坡道上开着。车里静谧性好的出奇，也没什么晃动，这样的环境让他不由自主陷入了沉思。一会后又立即反应过来自己还在路上，便甩了甩头醒醒神，顺便看了下油表，毕竟车的耗油量有些粗犷。但是同时越野性能不赖，因此在配备行李架脱离乞丐车之后，也成为了今日隆二的旅行必备之一。  
已经驶离旅馆很久了，今市隆二在到达目的地后快速选购了一些必需品后径直开往回去的路。

登坂广臣大概时间不多了。

这是从他开始能回忆起东西之后，就开始担心的问题了。他也不清楚到底是多少年前登坂广臣曾经告诉他，自己正在流失人性的事。大概是自己第一次见到他的时候，毕竟记忆都开始模糊不清了。  
从今天早上和对方见面的样子看来，感觉对方就已经不太好了。今市隆二想到这里，不由得撑了撑头，有些烦躁地趁着红灯点了一只烟。他平常很少在车里抽烟，毕竟会沾染上令别人不喜欢的气味。但是今天是例外。  
对面车子不小心扭开了雨刮器，他反射性以为是又下雨了，往窗外探了探头，只看到一片延绵不绝的红色车灯，还有依旧透着橙光的天空。雨倒是没落一滴。  
就着有些干燥的地面，眼角附近高脚的红灯杆子终于熄灭，绿灯这才颤巍巍燃了起来。车流犹如交响乐般一闪一闪，没有灵魂的摆渡船，在世间开始游行。  
他快速拨动方向盘，拐向另一个入口，看了看表，估摸着还有十分钟就到了。

停了车，走进地下二层的停车场时手机忽然响了起来。由于是私人电话，他猜是小林直己的。买的东西不少，他在口袋里摸了半天也没找到，用嘴叼着袋子，腾出两只手找，才在屁股后面的袋子里掏出手机。也没考虑什么便接了起来。  
“喂喂…”他保持着有些尴尬的姿势说道。  
“我是登坂广臣”对方说。  
“什么…”今市隆二吓得把钥匙给掉了，胡乱摸了几把才捡起来。的确，这部电梯里之前就知道里头是完全没信号的，能打得了电话才怪。他再看了看来电显示，完全是一片空白。

这家伙…鬼来电吗，吓死人了。

“哎，你是想吓死我吗”今市隆二只好夹着手机晃悠着背着东西出电梯，一边说着话。  
“你到了吗”登坂广臣的声音传出听筒，还有一些电波的吱吱声。的确是鬼来电无误啊，他想。  
“正在开门”他一边说道，一边拿出钥匙准备开门，没想到钥匙一捅到门锁上，还没旋转，木门居然自己向里开了。

“进来”听见对方说了一句。  
感情是他把门给开了，居然有力气开门，不如帮忙拎点东西，今市隆二笑着想到。  
“现在可以开始了，我习惯晚上干活”他坐下，赶紧布置起画具，铺上报纸。  
“的确，我开始感觉有些不对了”登坂广臣挥手把灯打亮，继续说道。 “对，现在我也不知到什么时候，嗖的一下，就会再也不出现了”

“你现在怎样”  
“我在努力，感受”登坂广臣眼神有些挪渝，瞟着木地板，过了好一会才开口。  
“现在你还想离开吗”他测试道。  
“一半一半”其实已经过于保守了，这完全无法保证。人性那玩意，或许已经连一丁点都不剩了。  
“你能感受到我吗”今市隆二一步跨近，直到对方仿佛都可以嗅到松节油的气味了。一边说道：“就像你活着的时候一样。”  
“其实我也不知道该怎么做，可是请你好好感受一下我的存在”他皱着眉头，眼睛里蕴含着情感，这让对方才好歹有了些感触。  
“坐在床边吧”今市隆二看他的样子，不忍心让他像往常一样站着了。  
“我们可以试着两天加工画完”他认真地低头，沾取一些打稿的色，开始勾勒那正坐在床边，拥有一头柔顺微绻头发，黑色透亮眼睛的少年。

他正在消失，旅馆正在吞噬他，妄求他永远不要离开，成为它麾下的幽灵。今市隆二心裡想道。  
在打光灯温和的照射下，他们渐渐放松下来，任由光线轻轻抚摸着少年的鼻梁和今市隆二的嘴角，映在他们身上一片暖洋洋的昏黄。

时间过的往往比想象的快。  
他都不记得自己画了多久了，只觉得眼睛有些迷糊，顺带看了看手表，大概是凌晨三点。  
“要不要休息一下”隆二揉了揉眼睛，放下画笔，伸展了一下手指。  
“几点了”  
“三点一十五”一个准确无误地报时。  
“你累吗”  
“我还好，以前当学徒的时候也试过干到三点，倒是你怎样”  
“我觉得比你出去那会要好一些。”登坂广臣翘着腿，撑着下巴由下至上望着站着舒展筋骨的他。  
“那就好”今市隆二闭了好久的眼睛才张开看向对方。  
此时一片暖光打在登坂广臣的侧脸上，温和地触摸着对方的脖颈，一直到衣领下方。他猜，是四周都被黑暗包裹着的环境让对方放松了下来，也使其更具有实感。那种静谧的昏黄灯光一直轻柔抚摸着这位坐在白床单上拥有好看神情的年轻男子。  
他就这么坐着，任由光线混合着自己的视线一齐泼向他。他也不移开视线，只是抬手将刘海向后拨了拨，今市隆二猜这是对方的习惯动作。  
“啊，抱歉”  
“什么”他有点不理解对方的意思。  
“这样会和之前不一样的吧。你的画”  
“啊，这没事”他笑了笑，把手里刚握着的画笔丢到桶里，但没有立刻抬头看对方，而是盯着桶里一片有些脏污的漂亮的涟漪发了会呆。  
窗由于开着空调而紧闭着，只有一阵阵空调的抽气风在呼呼吹着，划过自己的脖颈。一阵冰凉的感觉，他才知道刚刚自己出了汗。  
他好不容易才感受到自己有些干燥的唇舌，估摸着有一段时间没喝水了。于是用粘有些颜料的手握起白色的马克杯，用力像抽取血液一般喝光了。一种无法言喻的困倦一下子席卷了他。但是有些不好意思，所以他决定先开口。  
“你要不要休息会”  
“我还好，”登坂回答道。“我基本没有什么疲惫的感觉”他继续补充道。  
“我，有点”  
“累了？”登坂广臣走近今市隆二，探头看向他画的进度一边问道。  
“唔……”今市隆二想着靠着藤椅只眯一会眼睛，又怕一下子睡过头，又挣扎了一番才开口：“别让我睡到早上啊，记得叫我”

可是对方一直没说话，只是探头仔细看着还未干的画布，他不清楚对方懂不懂油画，但是看得很认真，自己也渐渐有些支撑不住，所看到的场景也渐渐只剩下一束光了。  
他感觉自己睡着了。  
过了不久，登坂广臣才退了一步，重新坐回床沿。他刚想开口，便看见隆二早在靠在椅背上睡了。  
他笑了笑，用透明的手推了一下。

“哎，起来，会着凉的”

那天的确像他预料一样没人叫醒他，一觉醒来到大天亮。但是却没有怪罪登坂广臣，因为他醒来时就已经发现对方又消失不见了，天知道在他睡着时谁知道发生了什么事。  
他吓了一跳，也不知道该去哪儿找才好。  
恍惚了一天，实在没办法了的他只好坐在藤椅上看着那张半成品。  
然而就在他看着画，拿起笔，准备靠印象落笔的时候对方却又准时出现。  
这没让他心安少许，更多的是担忧。  
为此他开始努力减少自己为数不多的睡眠时间，生怕那个人下次消失了就真的再也不出现了。  
的确，两天硬是要来还是能画完的，这不是他第一次感受到的理论。  
而现在，一切看上去都是如此的有意义。直到完成，无法言喻的成就感才汹涌而出。

时间是晚上十点整，一切就绪。  
画布上是登坂广臣的另一张四分之三侧脸，所映在灯光下格外的具有氛围。与真人神形别无二致，甚至要比寄走那几张感觉好得多，他保证。  
“很好看”登坂广臣抚摸着画框说道，因为这是抽时间急忙赶制出来的，画布并不大，是刚好可以两手托着的大小，比较适合携带。  
“你，把画挂在在这里吧”登坂指着墙壁上一幅挂着有关花的画说道。  
隆二则是一副惊奇的样子。  
“这样就可以了吗”  
“是的”登坂用背后对着他，说道。  
“好吧，”隆二说“只要店家不反對就好”  
“挂这里”登坂指了指墙壁。   
隆二迟疑了一会，才把墙上的现代艺术画拿了下来，挂了自己的画上去。  
“对吧，刚刚好大小”登坂站着向后倒去，坐在隆二睡过的床前看着那张画。

“明天我就走了”今市隆二掛好畫后回頭，插着手说道。  
“我知道了”对方回应道。  
“你也可以走了吧”他问。  
“嗯”  
“替代品找到了啊，真是恭喜”  
“我能走也要托你的福啊”登坂廣臣難得那麼正式說感謝的話，這讓今市隆二覺得有些搞笑。  
“哈哈”他坐在藤椅上笑了笑。“還有，如果有什么事，务必找我，我一定会帮忙的”他接着说。

今市隆二是明天早上自驾回去，今晚要早睡。想到这里，他便早早洗漱，上床睡觉了。多日的困倦让他甚至来不及第二次抬起眼睛。登坂广臣也不说什么，照旧无影无踪地消失了。

—————

登坂广臣的消失，并不代表他真的离开了，只是不想让别人看见罢了。他其实依旧坐在房间的另一边，和往常一样，看着对方毫无防备的样子看书，喝威士忌，甚至连冰块加多少的喜好也明白。  
“其实并没有去寻找那些无聊的替代品，因为现在完全不在意了”他对着一片虚无说道……  
“…真的…”  
即使他的内心残留一直在叫嚣，但是已经晚了，空虚占了主导。正犹如傍晚开始褪去，黑夜开始环游一般。  
他感受到内心难以言喻的平静，就像关掉了所有音响了一样的死寂。  
这大概才是是他一直想要的？  
登坂广臣就这么对着睡着的今市隆二，又一边撑着脑袋看那幅挂在墙上的画，就这么安静这倾听午夜时针游走的声音。  
今市隆二有些灰白的脸，黑眼圈也比之前严重了不少，就这么昏睡在床上，完全不知道屋子里还坐着另外一个人。安心睡着，这是他很多天以来第一次放松着睡。

走廊的安全灯灭了又亮，他踩着运动鞋插着口袋，一边吹着无声的口哨，一边踱步在木地板上。空无一人的木地板也发出了一些吱呀声。他得注意，免得女主人听见走了出来。  
但是现在感觉也不是很有所谓了。  
他想。  
明天今市隆二就算发现自己没有出现也没关系，他大概会认为是自己已经走了吧。  
登坂广臣在脑里臆想着对方在一片艳阳里开着那部越野车，驶在桥上，阳光犹如利刃穿过一切的反光物，包括他的车窗玻璃，但是却穿不过他的墨镜。  
他就这么离开这里，然后再次忘记一切。

Too late。

【后记】

一路奔波。

今市隆二回到自己家后，先是将自己的相机挂在衣架上，随后是一大箱子的绘画工具。在这途中另一台手机还不停的响着。毕竟今市隆二这个人可是消失了大半个月之久。  
等处理完手头的事，已经是傍晚了。他这才打开行李箱，整理起衣物来。  
衣物袋的旁边是放自己使用过的胶卷的，他小心翼翼地把袋子拿出来，走出房间，绕进走廊。  
他习惯晚上工作。  
在自己家还为了洗照片的方便，故意布置了一间房间作为暗室。他便在里面可以自如地做自己喜欢做的事。  
他喜欢照片在手里渐渐成型，内心洋溢成就感的感觉。自己照的花花草草，采风的人物，都让他爱不释手。  
今市隆二小心翼翼拿着镊子在铁盘子里移动着逐渐成型的相纸。刚刚两张是普通的海景，他有些期待这一张会给他什么惊喜。  
起初开始显现的时候像一些飞鸟状的红色团块，到后面则聚合成一个完整的图像。他侧头仔细看着。  
是一张男人的侧影。  
他待到成像完全了，把头凑近相纸，盯着看了许久，企图辨认他的容貌，可惜失败了，只能大概明白那男人姣好的面容。  
“是谁啊”他想了很久，便姑且将它夹在棉绳上。伸了个懒腰，慢慢踱步到客厅里。他打算休息一會兒。长时间的低头工作让他脖颈有些酸疼。  
他点着了一支烟在窗口抽着，一边低头看着商业区附近的灯火，还有高速公路，抑或是大桥上的明灯。绯红色的车尾灯映照出一片光泽。  
这可和那地方不一样啊。他想起海边的旅馆。还有上次抽烟是什么时候。

这种不带逻辑的回忆方式是今市隆二喜欢的，他撑着头開始回想起海边的景色，还有那寂静的餐厅和灰暗的地下酒吧。

餐厅。

大概是在旅馆的餐厅。他想起在烟雾缭绕中的那个侍者和厨师。他好不容易得出结论。  
烟雾在他脑海里萦绕。  
餐厅里除了自己，还有别的客人。  
是谁，他问自己

过了很久，他双手抱头在栏杆上寻思无果，只得放弃。转了个身，仰头靠在窗口吐出大片臆想的白色，弥漫在黑夜中。可以看见的只有火星在手指间一闪一闪。再来最闪耀的就是城市的夜空了………  
在烟的作用下，他有些晕眩，蒙蒙胧胧看见黑房本来开着的小灯时灭时亮。   
电压不稳啊，以往的经验让他想到。  
他掐灭了烟，无奈走向房内的电闸处，想直接关掉了屋内照明。他又想了想，打算把总电源也关了，免得不安全。毕竟现在是用电高峰。  
在他手伸向电闸，準備要按下去的时候，黑房内的照明忽然一下子亮的出奇。使他在走廊处也看的一清二楚。

小心过载，脑里一下掠过這個危險信號。他果断一下子拉闸。  
这下房里一片漆黑了。

今市隆二从没想过用电高峰期会发生这种事，但是也不是特別的在意，畢竟他現在並沒有在工作。  
無所事事的他，便一屁股坐在阳台的地板上继续点着烟，背对着房内看着夜空抽着，一邊思考著自己給自己出的難題。  
一边还想着烟雾里的人。

烟雾。

照片。

想到这二者可能有所联系，他便走向了冲洗照片的黑房，将打火机掀开盖，那晃晃悠悠的橙色火焰便照亮了眼前一片狭小地盘。  
在哪呢，他逐一查看着自己洗出来的相片，找那张男人侧脸的朦胧照片。

遇难名单，那份老旧的报纸。他忽然想起来这些零零散散的记忆。就像源头被偶然打开了一样。但他不明白這帶有什麼意義。  
大概只有找到那張照片才可能有一些頭緒。  
他有些气喘，好不容易捏住那张刚洗出来的照片时。於是小心翼翼把打火机移了上来……  
他不由得开始怀疑起自己的记忆。  
不是關於旅館之前的記憶，而是關於剛才的。

因为他准确无误地看见了，那个本应该在上面的男人不见了，空留下了白色的墙壁，和旁边那张未完成的画。  
这不由得有些可笑，简直就像是在拍灵异片段，他轻轻嗤了一下。思考着自己的设备是不是该换了，把照片顺手打算放在一堆糊了的失焦照片里。  
畢竟他也不是什麼疑神疑鬼的人。  
但他想了下，又将它夹回了棉绳上。

忽然，在下一瞬间，準確的來說是當棉繩的夾子接觸到照片時，屋里的灯全部亮了。  
那是和煦的黄色的灯光。但强烈得犹如让黑暗毫无置身之地一般的光线，挥洒在整间不算小的公寓里。

怎么看都不像是普通过载了吧，他吓了一跳。  
这让刚处于一片黑暗的今市隆二的双眼有些接受不了。他背对着房门口，还有眼眶里直不住的生理泪水。手还保持着握着火机的状态僵持住了。  
他直觉有什么将会出现，但却毫无办法只能用背对着房间外。手在桌面上摸了好久，才抓到了手机，赶紧按动数字键打算叫紧急通话。  
按鍵音猶如遠雷般無力地響著。

后面有人，他忽然感觉到了，不由得手僵了一下，但勉强播出最后的一个按键。提示音嘟嘟地响了许久。接通后，一个女声传了出来。  
“先生？”他听见话筒里传来声音。  
他没办法开口，因为感觉对方就在他身后。  
随后，他虽然没听见脚步声，

“嗨，隆二”

他听见有人他后方说。  
是登坂广臣，他这下全想起来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 前几天又打开看了一遍，发现自己当年写的简直烂的一批，bug简直一堆一堆，很多逻辑和语句上的硬伤。然后（当年的我）大概是知道没啥写东西的才能，于是去画图了（虽然画的吧，也不咋的）  
> 但现在，也不想动手帮当时的自己改，想在多年以后再品味那年，自己写的，原汁原味的乐色。  
> 太值得怀念了（？


End file.
